


Room For Some Troubled Souls

by flowerbritts



Series: Souls Intertwine [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex & Carrie Wilson Friendship, Alex Just Wants to Save Willie, Alex Loves Willie, Alex Mercer Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex has anxiety, Alex has issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Beta - not dying today boys, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Redemption, Bobby | Trevor is confused, Caleb's An Asshole, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Falling By Harry Styles, Fluff, Flynn & Julie & Carrie have the braincells, Found Family, Ghosts becoming Human, I love you Breezy, Julie's a Good Sister, Julie's tired of Luke's shit, Literally so many Harry Styles References, Love & Friendship Save The Day, Magic, Multi, Poor Nick, Possessed Nick, Ray Adopts Everyone, Ray Is Supportive, Ray is also confused, Reggie and Alex are Good Brothers, Soulmates, The boys come back to life because Julie's a witch, The boys know nothing about 2020 technology, Willie loves Alex, Witches, let Alex say fuck, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbritts/pseuds/flowerbritts
Summary: How this happened, Julie and her Phantoms had no clue.As long as they have each other, everything was going to be fine!Well, everyone had that outlook except for Alex.Or, the boys come back to life and Alex is having a tough time.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Souls Intertwine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061417
Comments: 46
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I will be updating every weekend!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely [Breezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_charlie) who's helping Beta this!  
> You can follow me on tumblr: [flowerbritts](https://flowerbritts.tumblr.com)  
> Join my JATP Server : [The Orpheum](https://discord.gg/vG56uBa4dH)  
> This is the playlist I listen to when I write this story, and I'm still adding to it! [alexs sadboy hours](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5A0TGYINmoX8Rzl8VYIuUV?si=pfd29GY4Tmyzqo2xDtHirw)

Today, there was a whirlwind of emotions. They booked the Orpheum, the guys almost didn't make it to the gig, Julie thought they crossed over, and then saw them 'dying'.

They broke away from their hug. Julie was _so happy_ she could do that now- hug them and shove them and know they're real. She beamed at them before all three boys groaned and gripped the left side of their chests.

“Why did you get another jolt? I thought the stamps disappeared,” Julie asked worriedly, her smile quickly fading. 

“That wasn’t a jolt,” Luke grinned, taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. “Here, feel.”

She looked over to Alex to see him, eyes wide, with two fingers on the pulse point in his neck. 

Julie gasped. “You’re alive? I brought you back?”

“Yeah, you did!” Reggie exclaimed happily. In one swift motion, he picked Julie up and spun her around. She laughed as she held on to him tightly. 

Luke began chuckling at the display. After a moment, Reggie put Julie down, before noticing that Alex had started to pace. 

"Hey Alex, you good man?" Reggie asked, concerned.

Alex made eye contact with Reggie, but didn’t stop his pacing. Instead, he rambled, "I don't know, Reggie! Is Julie an actual witch like you guys originally thought? We've been dead for 25 years! Do we have to get new identities? Where will we live? Do we tell Julie’s dad? If yes, then how would we-" 

Reggie cut Alex off. "Dude, it's simple, we just tell Ray the truth," he spoke as he unbuttoned his red tuxedo vest. Pulling it off, he threw it onto the chair by the piano. 

"Yeah, I've said it since the beginning, I think he would be chill about it," Luke gave a small shrug, glancing at Julie. 

“Why do you say that as if it’s easy?” Alex asked, exasperated. 

"Alex, Alex, hey-" Julie said, stepping in front of him. He immediately stopped his pacing so as to not trample his friend. She grabbed at his shoulders, making him lean down by force so they were eye level. “I'll handle it, I’ll explain everything to my dad tomorrow, you guys just stay here for the night. He’ll help us figure it out, okay?”

How Julie was supposed to explain this to her dad, she had no clue. She just wanted Alex to feel better. He gave a nod and a small smile before pulling her into an embrace. After they separated, Julie walked back towards the studio doors. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. No music or noise, okay?" The boys nodded in agreement. "Okay, I gotta go talk to Carlos. Night, guys!" She grinned as she walked out. 

"Goodnight Julie!" the boys chorused, Reggie waving while Luke smiled. 

Julie finally shut the studio doors. As she walked back to the house with a bit of pep in her step, the first thing she thought to do was to text Flynn. She took out her phone as she stepped onto the porch. 

_FLYNN, YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED I’M FREAKING OUT_

She sent it before the front door opened. Carlos stood there with a hand on his hip.

“I told you not to ghost me,” he smirked. Julie put her phone back in her pocket before hurrying into the house. She took Carlos by the arm before closing the door with her foot. “Ow, Julie!” he hissed as she dragged him up the stairs.

Once in her room with the door shut, she turned to him with her arms crossed.

“What do you know?” Julie questioned, her eyes narrowed.

“Oh, just that you’ve had a dead boy band living in the studio for the past two months,” he responded nonchalantly, sitting down on her bed.

“Really? Well actually, they’re not dead anymore,” Julie informed, sitting next to him. 

Carlos’s eyes grew wide, “What? _How_? They’ve been dead for twenty-five years! I saw the CD, I found the article online!” 

“Great! I need those to convince Dad I’m not crazy.” Julie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She laid back on the bed, putting her forearm against her forehead. “And I have no clue how they’re back. Maybe I did it, maybe Mom did it.”

“Because she thought you needed them?” Carlos quietly asked.

“I think so. And she’s right. I _do_ need them,” Julie responded softly. 

“Well, I’m not going to question Mom.” He laughed, getting up. “But I can’t wait to meet them! Who was the one that played with the blinds and the sheet?” 

Julie furrowed her brows, “The blinds? Is that when Tia ran out of the house?” she inquired, sitting back up to lock eyes with her brother. 

He nodded, “He turned off the lamp too.”

Julie rolled her eyes, “ _Reggie_ ,” she muttered.

“What instrument does he play?” 

“Bass,” Julie answered, as a knock was set upon her door. “Come in,” she called. 

The door opened to her dad with a smile on his face, “Carlitos, time for bed.” 

Carlos nodded before walking towards the door. 

Before he could leave, Julie called, “Hey Carlos! Tomorrow morning, can you bring me those?” Julie asked, giving her brother a _you-know-what-I-mean_ look.

He responded to his sister with finger guns. “ _Gotcha_ , goodnight.”

“Night,” Julie and her dad said in sync, him ruffling Carlos' hair as he walked past. 

Once Carlos was down the hall, Ray shuffled further into the room. 

“So Julie, what are your plans for tomorrow?” he asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Um, I don’t know yet, depends,” she shrugged. 

“Alright! I was thinking of a nice celebratory dinner- no leftovers, nothing brought over by Victoria, just us going out and having a nice time,” he smiled. 

“That sounds great, Dad. But, uh, let's not plan anything just yet,” she resolved, standing up. She took her phone out and placed it on her bedside table. 

Her dad nodded. “Well, let me know, okay? You can invite Flynn, maybe we can video call the guys,” he suggested. 

“We’ll see what happens,” she added. 

“Okay. Goodnight niña, I’m so proud of you,” he gushed, wrapping his arms around her. 

She hugged back, “Thanks, Papi. Love you.”

He kissed her head before stepping back. “Love you,” he said as he left, closing the door behind him. 

After getting ready for bed, Julie looked out her window to see the studio lights off. She nodded to herself, mentally confirming that the boys were still out there, before getting into bed. She formed a plan in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Reggie wakes up to brunet hair tickling his nose. He faces away to sneeze, making one of the boys yelp and fall off the pull-out. 

“Sorry man,” he says, looking over to see a startled Alex on the floor. Luke is still next to him, rubbing his eyes. 

Reggie's eyes widen. “Guys! Oh, my god! We slept! How rad is that!” he enthused, jumping up to bounce on the bed. 

Luke laughs, “Reg, we’re alive,” he sits up, throwing an arm around his friend. 

“Yeah we are, I feel it in my back,” Alex groans, standing up. Luke laughs once more. “We better get ready, Julie could be around any minute,” he insists, moving towards the latter to the loft. 

Luke and Reggie get up, folding the couch back together. They collect the suits from around the studio before putting them in the corner where Luke's old dartboard stays adhered to the wall. Luke looks up to the loft where Alex is adjusting his fanny pack over his Bowie shirt. 

“Alex? Can you throw our stuff down here? I don’t feel like climbing,” Luke pouts, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Alex rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky the stuff we were wearing _before_ is up here. You only own one pair of shoes.” He throws down Luke’s vans, then Reggie’s boots, and then starts tossing clothes at Luke.

“Thanks, man- Woah, woah, hey!”

Alex chuckles as he pelts Luke with shirts and ripped jeans and underwear and socks. Reggie giggles with him, and Luke decides to just stand still and take it until he’s accumulated a small pile of clothes on his head, and his shoulders, and on the surrounding floor. He extracts a pair of plaid boxers from his face and glares at Alex lightheartedly. “Oh, hah hah. Reggie, I think these are yours.”

Alex climbs down from the loft as Luke hands the bassist his underwear. Reggie selects a few more articles of clothing off of Luke’s head and makes a mad dash towards the bathroom. “Dibs on the first shower!”

“Reggie!” Luke huffs as Reggie slams the door. 

Alex grins in amusement as he sits on his drum stool. Seconds later, they hear the squeal of the shower starting up. Luke sheds the extra clothes off with a full-bodied shake- like that of a wet dog- and removes a stray sock from his hair. He then picks everything off the ground and moves into another corner of the studio to change.

“Hey Alex, what time is it?” 

“I’m not sure, but it’s gotta be after 8, right?” Alex asks, looking around the studio for a clock. 

“I have no clue, all I know is that when we were ghosts, everything bled together, except for my birthday! Like, how long have we known Julie?” 

Alex furrows his brows, “Two or three months?” 

“Feels longer. It’s about to be Christmas!” 

“Holy shi-”

They’re interrupted by one of the studio doors opening. Flynn comes in. 

“Julie? What the _hell_ did that text last night mea-” she calls, before locking eyes with Alex. She lets out a scream, making Alex scream. They stare at each other for a moment before Flynn recovers. “Why can I see you? You aren’t playing music? I thought you crossed over?”

That’s when the shower turns off. 

“I’m sorry, who’s in there?” she motions to the bathroom. 

Luke emerges from his hidden corner to say, “Reggie,” as if it’s a trick question. 

She stands there, opening her mouth and closing it, trying to get words out. She’s saved when Carlos comes in. 

“Oh hey Flynn, hey boy band,” he greets, holding a small colorful box. 

“Who you calling boy band?” Luke asks as he steps forward. 

Alex stands up from his drums with a smile on his face. He crosses his arms as he looks down at Carlos. 

Carlos chuckles, “Never mind. Thought you guys would be hungry,” he chatted, holding out the box to Alex. Alex takes it, opening it to find pop-tarts inside. “Where’s Reggie?” Carlos wondered. 

“Bathroom. Thanks for these, by the way; the last thing we had to eat were some meatball subs that were from a ghost club,” Luke babbles, taking one of the pop-tart packages. He moves to sit down by his guitar. 

“Where did it all go, anyway?” Alex asks, taking one package for himself. 

“Well-” Luke gets cut off by Reggie opening the bathroom door and walking out. 

“Oh man, the water pressure in there is fantastic,” Reggie utters, patting Luke on the chest as he walks past. “Ooh, what are those?” Reggie asks Alex, taking the box from him. 

“Pop-tarts,” Alex informs him as he rips open his package. 

Reggie grabs one, “Sweet! Thanks, little man,” Reggie grins at Carlos, handing the box back. 

“You’re welcome!” 

Flynn takes this moment to speak again. 

“Wait, hold up, you’re dead, how can you eat?” Flynn asks as she watches Alex chew. 

“We came back to life last night,” Luke says through a bite of his pop-tart. 

Flynn nods, “ _Now_ I understand Julie’s text.” She crosses her arms. “I swear to god, I texted that girl, like, ten times last night and got no answer.” After a moment, what Luke said seemed to click in her head. “Oh my- wait, you’re alive?” She sticks a hand out to poke at Reggie, expecting it to go through; instead she jabs him in the arm. 

“Ow! A bit gentler next time?” Reggie asks, rolling his shoulder back. 

Flynn cringes. “Sorry!” Reggie waves it off as he goes to sit on the couch, opening his pop-tarts. “Well, I’m happy for you! Uh, congratulations?” Luke laughs at her faltering tone.

“It is nice to finally talk to you, ya know. Because we consider you a friend,” Alex smiles, crumpling up his pop-tart wrapper. 

“That’s so sweet, Alex,” Flynn coos, opening her arms for a hug. Alex accepts it, putting his chin on her head. 

“Hey, I want a hug!” Luke pipes while getting up, brushing the crumbs off his shirt. 

“Aww, come on over buddy,” Reggie says with a mouthful of the pop-tart. He gets up too, making his way over to Luke. 

“Don’t come near me,” Luke shrills, running from his friend. 

He drops his pop-tart wrapper on the way to pick Carlos up, using him as a buffer. Carlos laughs as the three of them move around Alex and Flynn, who separate to watch the antics. After a minute of back and forth, Reggie jumps over the coffee table, making Alex worry.

“Okay, that’s enough. Reginald, throw these wrappers away; Lukas, put down the child,” Alex commands, motioning to the ground. Flynn covers her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

* * *

When Julie finally gets the courage to go downstairs, it’s exactly 9:50. She's clutching both the sunset curve demo and her closed computer to her chest as she walks into the kitchen. Her dad stands over the sink with a sponge and a soapy pan. He’s humming Stand Tall while he’s rinsing it; Julie sets her things on the counter. He turns at the sound, shutting off the water. 

“Morning Mija, would you like some eggs?” he asks while drying his hands. 

“Um, no, I’m okay, thanks. I was wondering if we could talk?” she wonders in a hesitant tone. 

Her dad furrows his brow, walking around the counter to meet her. “Of course, is everything okay?” 

“You be the judge of that,” Julie mutters as she opens her computer, the article already pulled up. She makes sure he can’t see the screen. “It’s about the guys,” she clarifies.

“Oh, is this about my idea to video call them? I get it might be difficult because of time differences or language barriers-” he prompts, leaning onto the counter. 

“Uh, no, I think you’ll be meeting them _very_ soon,” she hints, turning the laptop to face him. “Read this.”

For the next minute, Julie watches as her dad’s face expresses confusion, sadness, more confusion, then realization. After another minute of complete silence, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll give you a minute to collect your thoughts,” Julie insists, opening the Sunset Curve demo and placing it on her keyboard. She watches her dad pick it up before turning around. When she finally gets to the door to open it, she sees the messy tuft of blond hair. 

“Hi, Nick!” she smiles. He turns to look over his shoulder quickly, he then moves the rest of his body as he walks all the way forward to show off a bouquet of pink flowers. She sighs, “Thanks.” As she takes it out of his hands, a smile creeps onto his face. 

“Of course, take them as congratulations for your extraordinary performance. I thought you were magnificent.”

Julie raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of vernacular. She goes to speak before hearing her dad call for her. 

“This was so sweet of you, but it’s not exactly a great time-” she motions inside. 

He holds up his hands as if under surrender, “Say no more, I just wanted to pop by, congratulate you, I’ll get out of your hair,” he says, already moving from the porch. 

“Thank you again, Nick, I’ll see you at school,” she waves as he walks backward. 

“Yes, at school,” he nods. 

Julie watches as he finally turns on his heel and walks down the pathway. She quickly closes the door and moves back into the kitchen where her father still stands. She places the flowers down by him before moving to find a vase. 

“So, you’re trying to tell me that your phantoms- are _actually_ phantoms?” he asks, bewildered.

“Well, they’re not phantoms anymore,” Julie informs before moving towards the sink. She quickly fills the vase up with water before turning around to see her dad rubbing his forehead. “I know how it sounds, but it’s true! Luke, Alex, and Reggie are all back somehow! They need us, Dad.” As she finishes speaking, she finally puts the flowers in the vase. 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, Mija, you’re just not giving me all the information.” He closes and moves the demo aside. 

“Well, at least you believe me! It’ll be easier to explain with the guys; they’re in the studio.” She motions to the back door.

“In the studio?” Ray questions, following quickly. She says nothing as she leads them outside. “How long have they been in the studio?”

“Uh, two months as ghosts, one night as human boys,” she informs, quickening her pace. 

“Is that why you kept the junk in the loft?” 

“That junk is theirs, from when they stayed here in the 90s,” she walks ahead to the studio doors, finding that one was already open. 

She opens it wider to step inside. She put a finger to her lip while making eye contact with her dad as if to say, _don’t spook them_. When she steps inside, she sees Luke sitting on the couch with Carlos. She turns her head to see Flynn, Alex, and Reggie standing by the piano. Flynn was giggling with her phone in hand. Julie took out her phone to record them. Luke and Carlos notice her, Luke doing an exaggerated wink. 

“It’s Christmas,” Alex says in an accent, making Reggie laugh. Flynn immediately then plays _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_ from her phone. Alex and Reggie sing along while swaying back and forth. “Come here, Reg,” Alex beckons him over. Reggie places one hand on Alex’s waist and another on his shoulder in an attempt to slow dance. 

“Wait, am I leading?” 

“Why would you put your hand there?”

“Which way are we going?”

“And break apart!” Alex pushes himself away, dancing by himself once more. Reggie and Flynn both laugh before Flynn turns off the music. Julie stops recording and puts her phone away. 

“Morning guys,” Julie laughs, waving at her friends.

“Julie!” Alex and Reggie exclaim in sync, turning to look at her. Reggie runs at her before bringing her in for a tight hug. 

“Oh, I’m so _happy_ , Julie! I can hug you and take showers! I sneezed and slept and-and ate pop-tarts!” he chatters, excitedly. 

Julie laughs, “That’s great, Reg,” she separates them, keeping a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “Look who it is, buddy,” she says, motioning to her dad. Reggie bounces on his toes as his smile grows wider and insanely bright. 

“It’s Ray! Hi, Ray! I’m Reggie!” He hugs Ray with no warning, which makes him fall back against the door. 

“Hello,” Ray speaks slowly, patting at Reggie’s back. Reggie separates himself from Ray with starry eyes and a face-shattering grin. Julie takes hold of Reggie’s arm to pull his attention. She walks them to the middle of the room. Ray follows, sparing a look at his son, and also at Luke; who throws up a peace sign as a greeting.

“Reggie had been spending time with you in the kitchen,” Julie informs Ray, before reaching out for Alex.

“Oh? That’s nice,” he says, crossing his arms.

“This is Alex,” Julie points at him.

“The sensible one,” Flynn adds before pushing him forward. Luke and Reggie make sounds of offense. 

Alex stumbles a bit before standing up straight and extending his right hand, “Hello Mr. Molina, it’s nice to formally meet you.” Ray takes his extended hand and shakes it quickly. Alex then puts both of his hands in his pockets. “Thank you for unknowingly letting us live here, and being supportive of the band, and not selling my drums.” 

Ray lets out a laugh, “You're welcome. And you are?” he asks, looking over at Luke.

“It’s Luke- See Julie? I told you he would be chill,” Luke says, getting up from the couch to stand with his bandmates. 

“About that-” Ray started.

“Hold on, Flynn, not that I don’t love that you’re here, but _why_?” Julie asks, moving to lock eyes with her friend.

“Oh, I was just worried about your wellbeing. Ya know, since you sent me that vague text, then _didn’t answer_ ,” she states, punctuating her last words. 

Julie gives off an awkward smile as she winces, “Sorry about that.”

“So, I thought I was going to get the full story?” Ray questions, moving to sit with his son. 

Alex turned to stare at Julie, “You didn’t tell him everything?”

“He wanted proof. So far, he knows that you guys died of sulfuric acid poisoning 25 years ago and got resurrected last night. With only the article and the demo, would you believe me?” She stares back, putting a hand on her hip. 

They have a staring contest for a few seconds before Alex turns away from her, muttering, “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

“Ooh, okay! I’ll go first. Hi again, Ray,” Reggie says, sitting criss-cross on the floor. He scoots to sit in front of the coffee table. “So, as you read in the article, a few hours before we were supposed to play the Orpheum, we ate bad street dogs and died on the way to the hospital.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “When all three of us finally floated out of the ambulance, we got sent to this weird dark room where Alex cried-”

“For 25 years,” Alex adds, beginning to pace.

Reggie nods, “But _we_ thought it was only an hour. Then, we were, like, suctioned out of the room and dropped here, where we turned around to meet a screaming Julie. I’m sorry, we scared you, Julie.” He sighs, putting his head back to look at her upside down. 

“It’s okay, I scared you too,” she chuckles. Reggie grins then rights himself to look back at Ray. Julie continues. “So, after running into the house screaming, I came back out to see if I was crazy. The three now not-ghost boys informed me they lived here; they still thought it was 95.” Julie contributes.

A distraught look washes over Ray’s face.

“But the boss brought us up to speed, we helped her get back into the music program, and we played the Orpheum!” Luke whooped, throwing his arms around Julie and Flynn in celebration. 

“But there are so many other things we need to discuss,” Alex frets, quickening his back-and-forth. “We’ve been dead for 25 years, we don’t exist anymore, legally! Not to mention, people could recognize us, and that will raise questions! And Caleb! And-and-and oh my god, Willie!” He stops, noticing that all eyes are on him. His breathing becomes heavy and his eyes gloss over. 

Luke moves quickly to his side, “Reggie! Get his sticks!” 

Luke helps Alex sit on the ground as Reggie shoots up and begins looking around the studio. 

“Carlos, go inside, call your tía,” Ray commands. Carlos leaves the studio in a rush with the box of pop-tarts, slamming the door behind him. Ray, Julie, and Flynn move quickly to surround the boy. 

Luke pats the drummer’s back. “Breathe, Alex, you’re fine.”

“Is he having an anxiety attack?” Julie asks, taking hold of Alex’s hand. 

“We’re about to find out,” Reggie states, coming over with Alex’s drumsticks. Flynn moves out of the way for Reggie to sit on the other side of Alex. He hands Alex the sticks, then goes into Alex’s fanny pack to take out an inhaler. He inspects it before sighing. “Even if he’s not, this is no use to us because it’s expired,” Reggie huffs before throwing it aside, then moves to take the fanny pack off of him. 

After letting go of Julie’s hand, Alex tightens his hold around the sticks. He brings them to his chest as he tries to calm his laboring breaths.

“Everything’s gonna be just fine, boys,” Ray tries to reassure Luke and Reggie. “Alex, can you breathe in for 4 seconds?” Alex nods before Ray starts counting quietly. “And hold your breath for 7, then breathe out for 8,” Ray instructs. 

After having Alex do it a few more times, his breathing calms down substantially. 

“I’m okay,” Alex mutters, running a hand through his hair. 

“Listen, Alex. I get that you’re feeling overwhelmed. It’s completely understandable. You just came back to life after dying at seventeen,” Ray begins, speaking in a soft tone. “I don’t know what that’s like, but I can promise you I will help you guys, to the best of my ability. The three of you brought back my Julie; I wanted to thank you for so long and now I can.”

Julie’s brows furrow as she tilts her head, “Dad?” 

Ray looks between Reggie and Luke. “Let’s get Alex up and into the house. I’ll make some calls and handle everything, okay?” 

Luke nods before taking Alex’s drumsticks from him, handing them to Flynn. Once Luke and Julie get the boy off the floor, Flynn runs to open the studio doors for them. When it’s only Ray and Reggie left in the studio, Reggie puts Alex’s fanny pack over his shoulder. 

“Thank you so much, Ray. Alex has always been super anxious, and he never had an adult take it seriously,” Reggie confides, casting his gaze to the floor. 

“He didn’t have a good relationship with his parents?” Ray asks, guiding him out the studio doors. 

Reggie shook his head. “No, none of us did. To be honest with you, I’d say _he_ raised me more than my parents did.” 

“ _Alex?_ Really?” Ray blurts as he closes the doors. 

Reggie nods, “He’s like my older brother. Well, he _is_ an older brother. Or _was_ …” he trails off.

“Well, good. He’s already had practice.” Ray smiles, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

He smiles back, “You’re a great dad, by the way,” Reggie tells him as they walk back to the house. 

“Thank you, I hope you still think that when we go school shopping,” Ray chuckles. Reggie’s eyes go a little wide and his mouth falls open as he stares at Ray. “Inside you go, mijo.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a _crazy_ long week.

Alex, Luke, and Reggie now officially exist in the legal sense, thanks to a favor that her dad had cashed in with an old friend. With new birth certificates and social security numbers, Reginald and Alexander Molina were a proper part of the family. Through fostering, Lukas _Parker_ would remain under her dad’s care. 

Tía Victoria took it way better than Julie thought she would. After a lengthy explanation, she hugged the boys tightly and declared that if they needed anything, she’d help, no questions asked.

Carlos warmed up to the guys immediately. They grew into the habit of playing video games and watching movies together when Carlos got home from school, and Carlos set aside time to show them how to use modern technology. In return, Reggie played baseball with him, Luke made him snacks, and Alex assisted him with his homework. 

Ray found this dynamic helpful while he was dealing with doctors' appointments for standard shots, Alex’s EpiPen and inhaler, the boys starting school, and figuring out sleeping arrangements. Ray considered long and hard before deciding that Alex would sleep in the loft while Reggie and Luke would share the pull-out sofa. Alex needed his space, after all. 

After he removed all the clutter from the loft, Ray maneuvered a mattress up there with the boys’ help. He brought a dresser and shelves into the corner by the bathroom, hoping the guys would take the hint and tidy up around the studio. 

Ray reclined in his office chair, certain that he had settled everything, before reminding himself that the boys would need phones and laptops. He resolved to ask Julie if it was possible to swap to a larger phone plan.

Ray checked over his to-do list one last time before he left his office and moved into the living room. He found all of his children, save for Alex, lounging on the couch. Carlos and Luke huddled together, snickering at TikTok. On Luke’s shoulder leaned Reggie, whose lap Julie was using as a leg rest while she painted his nails. 

Ray glanced at his watch to discover that 1 o’clock had already passed. 

“Julie, where’s Alex?” Ray asked, leaning against an armchair. 

She shrugged. “In the studio, maybe? I gave him my old iPod; he probably needed to decompress.” 

“Well, make sure he’s ready by 5:30; we’re leaving for dinner at 6,” Ray informed. “We have to pick up Flynn. Tía Victoria is going to meet us there.”

“Okay.”

Ray nodded to himself before he proceeded to the kitchen to collect the trash. He opened the back door and shuffled towards the garbage cans outside. A sorrowful song was pouring out from the studio. When walking back to the house, he halted for a moment to figure out what song it was. 

Ray furrowed his brows in confusion before stepping back indoors. He leaned his shoulder against the doorway to the living room.

“Julie?” 

“Yes, Papi?” she responded, turning to look at him. Reggie looked up as well, blowing on his glossy black nails. 

“I, uh, just walked past the studio and Alex is blasting that one really sad Harry Styles song,” he said. His tone prompted Luke to look up from Carlos’s tablet.

“Well, I added all my songs onto his Spotify account, so maybe he’s just trying out new tunes?” Julie suggested.

“Alright. Check on him in an hour or two,” he settled, moving back towards his office. “If he doesn’t want to come to dinner because he’s not feeling well, that’s fine.”

“Will do, Ray.” Reggie gave him a thumbs up, careful not to touch his still-drying nails.

“Alright. If you need anything, you know where I am.” Ray smiled before shutting the door.

“You know, Alex _has_ been quieter than usual,” Luke commented, putting a leg up on the coffee table. 

Carlos turned off his tablet screen, setting it on his chest. “Really? I thought that was just how Alex was.”

Reggie shook his head. “Nah, man, Luke is right, I haven’t gotten a sarcastic remark from him at _all_ , lately.”

“Something is definitely going on with him. What do you guys think it is?” Julie asked, playing with the cap of the nail polish.

“Who knows? Alex, like, _never_ tells us directly what’s bothering him. He either lets off steam with his drums or cries in a dark room,” Luke joked. 

Julie sighed before sliding her legs off from Reggie’s lap to stand up. “Okay. I’ll be back. Reggie, don’t touch anything until those are dry,” she points at him.

“Yes ma’am,” Reggie responded, shaking his hands out as rapidly as he could. 

Julie let out a small laugh at his antics before leaving the room to go upstairs. 

“Luke, will you make me ramen?” Carlos questioned with pleading eyes. 

“Sure,” Luke nodded, “But you gotta share!” He stood up to follow Carlos, who clambered over the couch to get to the kitchen faster. 

“Dude, you ate like two hours ago,” Reggie teased as he stretched his legs, taking advantage of the extra space on the couch.

“Shut it, Reginald,” Luke called from the kitchen. Reggie laughed in response. 

By the time Carlos sat down to eat his ramen and Julie came back downstairs, it was just past 2. Reggie and Julie pulled Luke from the kitchen as they made their way to the studio where faint music was playing. The mournful song got progressively louder as they approached.

_What if I'm down? What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again, I'm fallin' again, I'm fallin'_

Julie creaked open one door and peered in as the last notes of the song played. The room was completely dark. Julie found her way to the light switch as the same song started again. 

_I'm in my bed_

_And you're not here_

_And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands_

The lights around the entire studio flickered on. Sprawled out on the floor, half covered in Julie’s old weighted blanket, was Alex. Luke and Reggie shared an anxious look when they heard sniffling. Julie turned off the speakers before nearing her brother. He pushed away the blanket before wiping his eyes hastily with his hoodie sleeves. 

“Alex? Are you okay?” she asked in a worried tone. 

He waved her off with one hand. “Yeah, babydoll. I’m all good.” He stood up swiftly from the floor, and slumped onto the couch, shoulders tense and hands clutching the blanket close to his chest.

Luke leaned forward, resting his hands on the coffee table across from where Alex was sitting. “Dude, no offense, but you do not look _all good._ What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine!” Alex insisted, shoving the blanket behind him. 

Julie raised a brow. “Alex, people don’t play _Falling_ on repeat, in total darkness, for _hours,_ when they’re ‘fine.’ Plus, you look like you’ve been crying.”

“Julie’s right, man. We know something is going on,” Reggie maintained in a gentle tone. “You’re not acting like yourself, and you know we only ask because we care about you.”

Alex shook his head before moving his hair out of his eyes. 

Luke huffed. “Alex, please just-”

“Fine! It’s Willie. I can’t stop thinking about him,” he confessed, quickly blinking away the tears that were forming. “I have _no way_ of knowing he’s okay. He risked so much when he agreed to help us! Caleb _owns his soul_. He probably found out that Willie helped us and destroyed him!” 

Alex placed his head in his hands as Julie, Luke, and Reggie stood in silence for a moment, switching their gazes between Alex and each other. Before they could say anything, Alex spoke again through his hands. 

“Fuck, I just… All I can think about is his laugh, and his smile, and I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again!”

His voice cracked, which snapped Julie out of her shock. Immediately she walked over to sit down next to him. 

“Oh, Alex…” She reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, before hesitating. “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah,” he says, his voice breaking. 

Julie placed a hand on his back, steadily tracing shapes onto his oversized hoodie. 

“Bro, I’m so sorry,” Reggie frowned. “I had no idea you felt like this.”

“Yeah, uh. Sorry, dude,” Luke grimaced. He was very much uncomfortable seeing Alex cry. 

“I can’t stop thinking about him-”

Luke cut Alex off. “Well, think about it this way-”

* * *

Willie breezed down Sunset Boulevard at a slow pace. He hadn’t really been in the mood for fast and fun lately, and couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. He knew for a fact it wasn’t Caleb, although it worried him that he hadn’t seen him in a week. 

He came to a stop when the Orpheum sign came into view. 

It reminded him of another person he hadn’t seen in a week. 

He sighed. 

He knew Alex was in a better place, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Willie only knew him for a short time, but still felt drawn to him. It was as if they’d known each other before. 

Willie’s mind drifted to the lifer that Alex was attached to. _Julie._ He never really _met_ her, but he thought about how much heartbreak she had gone through lately. After all, he felt it too. 

He contemplated for a moment before finally deciding he would visit her today, for Alex. He had nothing better to do, anyway. 

He rendered the studio doors within his mind before poofing. 

A door was open, just a crack, but he could never mistake the voice he heard for anyone else. 

_Alex?_

He hastily walked through the garage doors, and his eyes were, naturally, drawn to the boy he hadn’t stopped thinking about for a week. Sagged over on the couch, with his head in his hands and his bandmate running her hand over his back, was Alex. His heart soared with the elation that Alex was here, but sunk again as he took in the position Alex was in. He could feel a thick tension in the air.

He needed an explanation.

“Alex? Reggie?” He spoke over Luke, trying to get someone’s attention. 

“-Alex, you can’t do anything! I know you cared about him, but you have a second chance!” Luke stressed. “ _We_ have a second chance! Willie was a lost soul _way_ before we came along-” 

“ _Hey!_ ” Willie rebuked. He went to shove Luke, but didn’t realize until a few seconds later that his hand had gone right through him. He yanked his hand back, looking at it before looking back at the boys. _What the hell?_

Luke grumbled, “-Dude, everything is okay for once! You should be happy. You gotta get over him-” 

“ _Lukas_ !” Alex reprimanded, jumping up from his seat. Willie could see his eyes were red and puffy. “Willie risked _everything_ for us. He needs our help!” He hurried to pick up his fanny pack before stopping at the entrance of the studio with one hand on the cracked-open door. “And everything is _not_ okay! We came back to life! Big fucking change!”

“Alex, where are you going?” Julie questioned, cautious of her brother’s actions.

Alex secured his hoodie around his waist before slinging the fanny pack over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Juji. I just,” He glared daggers at Luke. “I can’t be here right now.”

Everyone, including Willie, followed as Alex went outside and picked up a bike at the end of the driveway. He took no time hopping on and pushing off into the street. 

“Alex, wait!” Reggie exclaimed, running after him.

Julie and Luke weren’t far behind, stopping at the edge of the road. “Why are you leaving, Alex? Was it something I said?” Luke called after him, distressed. 

Julie turned to glare at him. “You dumbass.” 

Willie stepped onto his board, his foot almost slipping off the edge in his haste to take off after the drummer. 

Willie knew Alex couldn’t see or hear him, but he felt he shouldn’t leave the boy alone. 

He didn’t want to lose him again. 

After following him for 8 blocks, they turned onto Sunset Boulevard. As Alex tried to cross the street on his bike, a car plowed into the lane he was in. Rushing to avoid the car, he swerved onto the sidewalk. He fell off the bike, sending it propelling away from him as he landed. He miscalculated, falling onto his side, his head thudding against the pavement. 

Willie felt a sense of dread go through his non-existent body, coming to a stop on his board. He was completely numb with fear. 

“Alex! Oh, my god!” Willie abandoned his board as he dropped to Alex’s side. 

“Oh my, that car almost hit him,” a young woman gasped. 

Willie looked over the boy’s face, taking in his profile and the pinkness of his cheeks. 

Three lifers surrounded the blond. They move him so that he’s lying on his back. One of them, an old man, shook Alex by the shoulder in worry. 

“Young man, young man, are you alright?” he asked. 

“Well, that’ll sure wake him up,” Willie said, in shock. 

“Somebody, get 911 on the phone!” the old man shouted when Alex was unresponsive. 

A bystander did as told, pulling a phone from their pocket. Another lifer, a middle-aged black woman, opened Alex’s fanny pack. She rifled through to find an I.D. 

“He’s a John Doe,” the woman informed, before zipping the fanny pack closed. 

The sting of tears formed in Willie’s eyes. “Alex, please wake up,” he anguished. 

He then looked up, turning his head to see if the blond’s soul had shown up. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see him. He looked back down at Alex as he heard a man rattle off a description of the boy into his cellphone.

* * *

Alex hears the loudness of the bustling street and people surrounding him before he sees anything. His head throbs and his right shoulder aches. He blinks the blurriness out of his eyes before seeing an old white man and black woman to the left of him. He turns his head to see Willie to the right of him. Alex lets out a small yelp before sitting up. Both the man and Willie jump away, eyeing him with worry. He looks at Willie for a longer second, seeing his eyes also wet. 

“Young man?” the man begins, gaining Alex’s attention. “Are you alright? You had quite a nasty fall. Are you in pain anywhere?”

“Nah, man, I’m all good,” Alex tells him, using his hands to stand up. He turns his head back to see Willie following suit. They seem to lock eyes before a woman is pulling his attention once more. 

“Are you sure, hon? You seem to be a little disoriented,” she adds. “We called an ambulance, should be here any minute.”

“No, No. I’m okay. Thank you,” Alex speaks, pushing past them to collect his bike. 

“Alex?” He hears Willie address him. He looks up for them to lock eyes once more. “Holy shit. Can you see me?” Alex blinks before shaking his head and getting on the bike. “What, Alex? Are you insane?” 

Alex rides off, wary of the cars this time. He looks next to him to see Willie is riding right beside him. 

“Dude, you just blacked out hard! Why would you not go to the hospital?” Willie calls to him. 

Alex regains the focus on where he’s going, trying to ignore the hallucination of his dead crush. 

“Bro, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” Willie huffs. 

Once arriving at his destination, he moves the bike into a rack. He goes into his fanny pack for a lock. After locking the bike up, he zips up his pack before hearing the scrape of wood against cement. Alex looks over to see Willie picking up his board. Alex proceeds forward into the building. 

“A library? Why a library?” Willie questions, moving to walk with Alex. 

Alex quickens his pace, moving to the last row of bookshelves before sitting down on the floor. He opens his pack once more for a pen. When ahold of it, he twirls it as he would a drumstick. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re supposed to be the smart one!” Willie exasperates. “Instead of going to the hospital, you come to a library? You could’ve died! Again!” 

“Well, at least I would see you,” Alex responds, continuing to focus on his twirling.

What Alex doesn’t see is Willie taking a book off a shelf, inspecting it back to front. Next thing Alex knows, there’s a paperback hurdling at him, throwing off his hand movement. 

“Ow!” he hisses as the book tumbles into his lap. He looks up to see Willie holding another book. “You threw a book at me!” 

He stares at Willie in shock, realization kicking in. 

“You deserve it!” Willie fumes, standing his board against a shelf. “Dude, you’re alive again. You almost just got hit by a car! You could have a concussion and you won’t go to the hospital!”

“I’m fine,” Alex tries to convince him, putting his pen back where it came from. 

“Yeah? Tell that to your arms,” Willie sighs. Alex lifts his right forearm to see a blemish with dry blood along it. “Fine, if you won’t go to the hospital, at least clean up a little. I can steal some bandaids and peroxide from the CVS down the street-” 

“No! No stealing!” Alex urges, taking his fanny pack off. 

Willie turns back with a frown, “But- bandaids.” Alex goes through his pack until he finds some green and pink bandaids, along with small rubbing alcohol pads. “Jesus, do you carry everything but your ID?” 

“I- Well, okay…” Alex mumbles, looking back up at him with a fond annoyance in his eyes. Willie grins in victory as Alex goes to work. 

“So, are you going to tell me?” Willie asks, leaning against a shelf. He crosses his arms, rubbing his thumb against his bicep while his other hand holds onto the book. 

“Tell you what?”

“How you and your used-to-be-dead band mates are alive again,” Willie exhales. 

“Oh, dude, I have no clue! Julie could hug us, she got rid of the stamps, then we felt pain in our chests, and boom, we had pulses again,” Alex rambles, scrubbing at the blood on his arm. 

Willie furrows his brows. “That’s unheard of. Ghosts coming back to life? Unless your Julie is some sort of…”

“Witch? I’ve been asking the same questions! She was the only one who could see us and make us visible.” 

“How can you see me?” Willie wonders. “You couldn’t before.”

Alex stops what he’s doing to look up at Willie. “Before?” He asks, his voice going into a higher pitch. 

Willie grins in amusement before nodding, “Before. Thanks for standing up to your friends for me.”

“Oh, that, it was nothing,” Alex replies, looking back down to apply his bandages. “You know, because I really care about you.” He picks up the wrappers and shoves them in his jean pockets. 

Then another book was being thrown into Alex’s lap. 

“Ow! Willie!” He hisses, looking back up to see Willie with a disappointed expression. “What was that for?” 

“I can’t hug you,” Willie says with a shrug. 

“Are you seri- Okay,” Alex suppresses a smile before picking up his fanny pack to put it back on.

“So, why the library?” Willie asks, repeating his earlier question.

Alex collects both books before he stands up to put them back on the shelf. “Uh, my grandma worked here. My sister and I used to hang out a lot.” He turns to lean against the shelf, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, what-” Willie begins.

“Excuse me?” A female’s voice cuts through. 

Alex turns his head to see Carrie Wilson walking down the aisle. Alex clears his throat and looks back at Willie with wide eyes. 

“Don’t look at me! I’m dead, I can’t do anything for you!” Willie smirks, picking up his board.

Alex turns his head back as Carrie reaches him. 

“Hi,” she smiles at him.

“Hi. Uh, what’s up?” He questions. 

“You know this girl, hotdog?” Willie inquires, coming to stand beside Carrie. He nods as Carrie speaks.

“Saw you from the coffee shop across the street. I didn’t know The Phantoms were coming to Hollywood!” She holds out a hand to shake. “Just wanted to introduce myself! I’m Carrie Wilson.” 

He nods, shaking her hand quickly. “I know.”

“Oh, Julie’s told you about me?” She asks, taking her hand back to put it on her hip.

“Well, not really. I like your song. Uh, All Eyes On Me,” he grins, before humming the tune. 

“Oh! Thank you, uh...” She hesitates, placing a hand on her chest. 

“Oh, right! I’m _Alexander_ ,” he says, playing with the strap of his pack. 

Willie giggles, “Alexander!” Alex wanted to oh-so-badly glare at him.

“I saw you play at the Orpheum, you were having technical issues?”

“Yeah! The holograms were getting a little difficult to manage, so Ray took us in,” he lies, running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re staying with the Molina’s?” She asks in surprise.

Alex nods as Willie continues to laugh, “Is she a spy or something? Why does she care?”

“Oh, amazing. Are you in a hurry?” She wonders, walking right through Willie to stand beside Alex and interlock their arms.

Willie stops laughing. “Is she trying to flirt with you? Is this how kids these days do it?”

“No, I’m not busy.” Alex ignores Willie as Carrie walks him down the book aisle. He turns his head a bit to see Willie following behind them. “Why?”

“Well, I’m in a bit of a dilemma; maybe you can help?” Carrie inquires as they continue to stroll towards the front of the building. 

“Did her boyfriend break up with her or something?” Willie quips.

“Uh, sure!” Alex ignores Willie again in favor of answering Carrie’s question.

“Oh, Xander, you’re so kind! I’m meeting my friend Kayla across the street. Would you like to join us?” Carrie entreats, squeezing at Alex’s arm. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” Alex responds.

“Great!” 

As Alex and Carrie walk towards the exit in comfortable silence, Willie grumbles, “You should get home, Julie and Reggie are probably worried.”

“Carrie Wilson? Is that you?” a lady asks, making Carrie stop and turn around. 

Alex follows Carrie’s lead in turning around. He sees Willie with his board against his chest and an annoyed look standing behind a blonde woman who is looking directly at Carrie. Alex quickly looks over to see Carrie grinning before he looks at the ground. 

“Miss Audrey! Hi!” Carrie greets. 

_Audrey?_

Alex shoves his hands in his pockets, having remembered the little girl he used to know. How he would braid her hair and take care of her, when their parents were too busy. 

“How’s your dad? I haven’t seen him in forever!” 

There was something familiar about this woman that Alex couldn’t exactly put his finger on, or maybe it was just in the name. 

“He’s doing well. Back to seeing his therapist once a week,” Carrie informs. 

Alex focused on Carrie playing with her bracelets. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it! Who’s your friend?” Miss Audrey asks in a teasing tone. 

Carrie introduces them with a giggle, “Miss Audrey, this is my new friend Xander.” 

Willie pipes up. “She should have said _a himbo who doesn’t prioritize his well-being_.”

Alex picks up his head to look at Miss Audrey with a smile. They lock eyes and Miss Audrey lets out a small gasp. Alex looks to Carrie for an explanation, but she raises an eyebrow back. 

“Xander, this is Miss Audrey Mercer, the librarian. She's known my dad forever.”

Alex looks back at Miss Audrey with wide eyes before he tries to hide his shock.

“Oh, lovely to meet you,” Alex says, studying the way she looks. 

_Audrey. Holy shit, she grew up. She looks just like mom._

At least she’s still shorter than him. 

After a moment of her silence and staring, Audrey breaks from her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, it’s nice to meet you too,” Miss Audrey coughs. “You just look so much like my brother.”

“Oh shit, is she-” Willie concurs. 

“Odd,” Alex hums, shrugging. 

Alex quickly looks away from Miss Audrey to see Carrie taking out her phone. 

Carrie clears a text message before looking up with an apologetic smile, “It was so wonderful seeing you, Miss Audrey, but Xander and I were just on our way to meet a friend.”

“Oh, of course! Have a good time. You come back and visit me though,” Miss Audrey chuckles. 

“Definitely!” Carrie grins back. 

“Have a nice day,” Alex takes his hands out of his pocket before waving with his right. 

“Goodbye Xander,” Miss Audrey whispers. 

Alex gives a small smile before he feels Carrie tugging on his hand. He turns with her and they walk out the doors together. Alex looks behind him to see Willie following once again and Miss Audrey watching as they leave. Alex would definitely return soon. They check both ways before running across the street to the coffee shop. They find Kayla leaning against the building by the doors. 

“Oh, Kayla!” Carrie calls happily, letting go of Alex. 

She runs at Kayla, making Kayla open her arms to catch her in a hug. Alex beams as he hears the girls laugh. He then feels a presence right next to him. 

“Are they friends or, you know, _friends?_ ” Willie asks. 

Alex looks over at him to see Willie raising his eyebrows suggestively. Alex snorts before rolling his eyes. 

Carrie and Kayla separate as Alex and Willie walk forward. 

“Kayla, I want you to meet my friend-” 

“Oh, my god! You’re one of the phantoms!” Kayla exclaims, pointing a finger at him. 

Alex chuckles. “I am. Nice to meet you, Kayla.” Kayla holds a hand up for a high-five, Alex grins as he gives her one. “I’m, uh, Xander.”

“Xan, alright, cool!” She grins back. Carrie then grabs ahold of both of their hands to bring them inside the coffee shop. 

“You guys find us a table, I’ll order!” Carrie smiles, taking out a wallet from her purse. “Kayla, the usual?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Kayla kisses Carrie on the cheek before walking towards the back of the shop. 

Alex turns to follow but gets stopped by Carrie holding onto his arm. 

“What do you want, Xander?” Carrie asks. 

“Oh, no, I’m good. Thank you, though,” Alex declines, patting her hand. 

“No, really! I insist. Take it as a thank you,” she shrugs. 

Alex hesitates before nodding, looking over to the menu, “Then I’ll take whatever you recommend! Thanks, Carrie.”

He got out of her grasp before moving to the back of the shop where he found Kayla sat at a table for four. After he pulled out two of the chairs, he sat down next to Kayla while Willie poofed into the other. 

“So, Xan, I wanted to tell you that your music is amazing! Bright is such a good song,” she gushes, leaning on the table.

“Thanks! Yeah, Julie and…” Alex sighs before continuing, “Lukas, writes all of our songs.”

“Oh, _Lukas_.” Willie gripes. 

Alex takes a quick look at him to see his board on his lap, and his arms crossed. He turns back to Kayla to see her playing with her hair. 

“Is that the bass player?” Kayla questions with a glimmer in her eye. 

Alex shakes his head, “No, that would be my good friend Reginald.”

“He’s really cute,” Kayla swoons. 

Alex laughs, “He’s not really my type, but I can give him your number, if you want.” 

“I will take you up on that,” She decides. “So if he’s not your type, who is? You have a girlfriend, don’t you?” 

Alex let out a wheeze before slapping a hand over his mouth. Kayla stares at him in amusement. 

“You okay?” “What was that?” Kayla and Willie queries at the same time. 

“I’m sorry. No, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Alex shook his head. 

“A boyfriend?” 

Alex gapes at her as he hears Willie snickering. 

Alex speaks in a higher pitch, “Well, you know, I-” 

He turns his head by the sound of footsteps walking towards them. Carrie approaches and places a drink holder down on the table. 

“What are we talking about?” She questions, sitting down on the other side of Kayla. 

“Xan’s love life! What about that boyfriend?” Kayla inquires, taking a pink drink. 

Carrie looks at him in surprise, “You have a boyfriend?” She takes her ice coffee and places it in front of her. 

Alex squirms under their gaze. He grabs his drink before taking a sip, tasting chocolate and coffee. 

“It’s complicated,” he clears his throat before putting the latte down. 

“Complicated?” Willie responds, snarkily.

Alex gives him a quick look saying _we’ll talk later_ before the girls have his attention once more, “And we aren’t here to talk about that, tell me about your dilemma.”

“Right. It’s about Julie,” Carrie begins. She stirs her coffee with her straw as she speaks, “As you both know, Julie and I used to be great friends. In the last year- my attitude hasn’t been acceptable. I now realize, I was wrong and want to make it up to her.”

As Alex took in this information, Carrie began drinking her coffee. Kayla sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. 

“You want my opinion?” Kayla asks, shaking her pink drink. Carrie opens her mouth to answer but Kayla continues anyway, “I think you can apologize by getting Julie a cool vintage jacket, something that would mean a lot to her.” Kayla drinks from her cup, waiting for Carrie’s answer. 

“Okay, yes, I like that. Xander, what do you think?” Carrie implores, setting her coffee down once more. 

Alex stares at Kayla in astonishment before turning to Carrie, “Well, I wouldn’t suggest that. Julie is more responsive to sincerity. If you apologize and mean it, she will forgive you.” He picks up his latte for a longer sip.

Kayla rolls her eyes and shakes the cup again, “If you buy her something, she’ll associate you with new things! And what do you want, a new beginning!” 

“No.” Alex places his cup down and plays with the rim of the lid. “Julie will answer to you being genuine. You reach out and meet somewhere. She will hear you out because she knows, life’s too short to hold a grudge.” 

“Oh, wow, you _do_ have brain cells,” Willie jests. Alex kicks the leg of the chair in retaliation, sending it farther from him. 

Carrie nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Xander’s right. Honesty is best if I want things to go back to the way they used to be.” 

Alex shakes his head, “They won’t go back to the way they used to be, you’ve both changed as people.”

“Wow, Xan. You’re really wise for your age,” Kayla comments before sipping on her drink once more. 

“Thanks,” Alex shrugs before lifting his cup up. “It’s the anxiety.” 

“Oh, Alex,” Willie mutters. 

As he takes a sip of coffee, both girls laugh. Alex pulls the cup back with a smile. 

“Dude, that’s such a mood!” Kayla exclaims, putting both arms on the table.

“You’re hilarious. I’m so glad I bumped into you earlier,” Carrie beams, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

* * *

45 minutes past of them talking about nothing in particular with Willie’s comments filling Alex’s ears. After 5 o’clock, Kayla’s phone goes off in her back pocket. She pulls it out to read the screen with a frown. 

“Mom’s in the parking lot. Family dinner tonight,” Kayla sighs as she gets up. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow for Dirty Candi rehearsal,” Carrie smiles, scooting her chair back and opening her arms for a hug. 

“Dirty Candi?” Willie voices concern. Alex just pulls the chair closer to him, resting his arm on the back of it. 

Kayla hugs Carrie tightly before pulling away. She turns to give Alex a smug smile. 

“Got a pen, Xan?” She quips, turning away to throw her drink in the nearby can.

Alex smirks before opening his pack. He holds out the pen and a napkin as she turns back. She rolls her eyes before grabbing the utensils from him. After scribbling the number down, she gives the pen back while sitting the napkin down. Alex looks down to put the pen back in his bag, then feels arms around his shoulders in an embrace.

“It was nice talking with you,” Kayla whispers before letting go of him. “You are free to use that number as well.” 

“Thanks, Kayla,” Alex nods. 

“I’ll see you gays, later!” She calls before making her way to the front of the store and outside. 

Alex chuckles while Carrie rolls her eyes. 

“You should probably get back to the studio,” Willie tells him. 

Carrie stands up before pushing in both her and Kayla’s chairs. 

“We should head out too. I promised my dad I’d help with laundry,” Carrie huffs. 

“Smart girl, I like her,” Willie decides.

Alex stands up as Carrie collects the cups to throw them away. He picks up Kayla’s number to put it in his pocket but feels the wrappers of his bandaids. He joins Carrie by the trash can to throw them out before putting the number away. When they turn back to the table, all the chairs have been pushed in. Willie stands there and gives Alex a _hurry-it-up_ hand movement.

“Do you want a ride?” Carrie questions as she picks up her belongings from the table.

“That’s really sweet of you, Carrie, but I rode here on my bike,” he tells her as they leave the building. 

Carrie shrugs, stopping on the sidewalk, “Ok. We can put it in my car.”

“Oh, you’re so lovely. Thank you,” he gushed, pulling her in for a hug. 

She giggles before they pull away from each other, “No problem, I parked over there.” She points, Alex spins to fixate his eyes on a tall black car. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you over there,” Alex nods. 

“Okay!” She agrees before they walk in different directions. 

Alex looks both ways before crossing the road back to the library. He squats down to undo the lock as Willie poofs to lean over the bike rack. 

“So, you couldn’t at all text Julie? Maybe, and this is just a suggestion, to tell her where you were or if you were okay?” Willie interrogates.

“You think I have a smartphone?” Alex laughs, putting the lock away in his pack. “And if I had one, you think I would know how to use it?” 

Willie huffs as Alex stands, he removes the bike before making his way back across the street to Carrie’s car with it. With the trunk open, Carrie stands by the back of the car while speaking into her phone. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home for dinner dad, just dropping off a friend,” she smiles at Alex as he approaches the car. “His name is Alexander, why?” 

Willie poofs to stand right beside Alex, “Didn’t you tell me her dad was your old bandmate?” 

Alex looks at him to nod before he loads the bike into the trunk. 

“Okay, okay. Dad.” She raises her voice, Alex looks over to her with an eyebrow raised. “I’ll just be dropping off Xander to Julie’s, then I’m coming straight home,” she mouths ‘ _oh my god,’_ to Alex, before rolling her eyes. “Yep, love you too. See you then.”

She ends the phone call before putting her phone away. Alex shuts the trunk before moving forward to stand beside her. 

“Everything okay?” He asks, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, he’s just been acting weird lately,” She tucks her hair behind her ear before moving to the driver's door. “Hop in,” She calls. 

Alex walks to the front passenger's side and gets in the car. After buckling in, he turns around to see Willie laying in the backseat. As Carrie backs out of the parking spot, Alex turns on the radio and hears Cherub Rock by The Smashing Pumpkins.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah!” He whoops, turning the volume up. 

“You know this song?” Carrie asks, chuckling. 

“Yep! Came out 1993,” Alex informs, drumming on his legs to the beat. 

“Man, you missed a bunch of music,” Willie says. 

Carrie nods her head to the music. Two more songs play before there’s a commercial, making Alex groan. When they reach a stop light, Carrie turns off the radio and a loud beep comes from the speakers. Carrie puts her phone in a cup holder as music fills the car once more. 

“How d’you do that?” He asks, staring at her. 

She shrugs with a laugh, “Bluetooth.”

“Right, cool,” Alex nods. He’d have to ask Carlos about that later.

“It’s like a connection thing without wires,” Willie explains. 

Alex looks in the backseat once more to see Willie with his eyes shut, head resting against the door. Willie opens his eyes to see Alex smile at him. Alex feels lighter when he gets a smile back. He turns back to look at the street as Carrie hums to the music. 

The current song was very upbeat and quick, Carrie began singing along to the chorus. 

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_ _  
_ _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_ _  
_ _I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_   
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

She laughed before looking over to see Alex staring at her. “What, you don’t like Paramore?” She turns back to look at the road before turning right. 

“Pair-more?” Alex furrows his brows. 

“They’re a pop-punk group,” Willie informs him. 

Carrie gasps and turns the music down. 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t heard of Paramore or Hayley Williams!” She looks over to see the confused look on his face. “Oh, you're completely serious.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get out much until meeting Julie,” he tells her, playing with the strap of his pack. 

“Well, then enjoy! I put their albums on shuffle,” she grins. 

Three more Paramore songs went by before reaching the Molina house. Alex unbuckles and gets out of the car. The trunk opens by itself as Carrie meets him outside. 

“Thank you so much for the ride, Carrie. I really appreciate it,” he says as he unloads the bike. 

“Oh, no problem! Anything for a friend,” she nods. 

Alex shuts the trunk with one hand before he’s putting the bike on the curb. 

“It was really nice spending time with you and Kayla today- not that I don’t love my bandmates! But sometimes they’re just-” 

“All over the place? Not giving you space?” Carrie put in, leaning against the car. 

“Exactly,” Alex nods before turning to see if he can spot Willie. He sees him sitting against the garage doors with his board next to him. 

“Ya know what, let me give you my number. That way, if you need space again or want to go shopping, I’m always around,” she mentions with a grin. 

“Oh man, I will definitely take you up on that, but my phone is getting fixed right now,” he sighs, disappointed, as he doesn’t have a phone at all. 

“Give me that napkin Kayla wrote on.” She does a gimme motion as she holds out her hand. 

Alex digs into his pocket for the napkin and his pack for the pen before handing them to her. She turns to write on the car as he picks the bike back up. Turning back around, Carrie holds the items out to him.

“I put a star next to mine so you don’t mix them up,” she adds as he takes them. 

“Thanks again, Carrie,” he begins, walking forward to hug her. “I’ll see you later.”

She hugs back, “Yes, later, at all your upcoming gigs.” He laughs as they pull away from each other. “Bye Xander.” 

He watches her get in the car before walking up the driveway with the bike. He leans the bike up against the stairs to the yard as Carrie drives away. 

“How ya feeling?” Willie asks from where he’s sat.

Alex puts the pen and napkin in his pack before sitting beside his ghost friend. 

Alex sighs, “If I say I feel like I’ve been put through the ringer, will you throw another book at me?” 

Willie chuckles, and just by the sound, Alex was enamored. _God,_ how he’d missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex eventually hauls himself up and heads inside to search the house, beckoning Willie to follow him. 

Willie leaves his board inside the empty studio and almost reaches to take Alex’s hand before remembering he _can’t touch him_. 

First, they search downstairs. They find the kitchen empty and the living room quiet. Second, Alex and Willie take the stairs to go check Julie’s bedroom. 

“Julie? Reg? Anyone home?” He calls as he walks down the hall. 

“They probably went out looking for you,” Willie tells him. 

Alex shakes his head as they arrive at Julie’s door. He knocks before opening, and upon finding no one inside, shuts the door hurriedly before moving on to Carlos’ door. He peeks in to see the room dark and all of Carlos’ electronics off. 

He shuts the door before turning back to Willie, who gives him a _told you so_ look. 

“They probably just went to dinner without me. After all, it’s like 6.” Alex shrugs.

He moves back toward the staircase as Willie approaches him. Alex accidentally walks through Willie, making them stop and turn back to each other. 

A stupid grin takes over Willie’s face as Alex shakes off the warm feeling. 

“Let’s just go back to the studio.” Alex starts on his path downstairs. “Luke and Reggie will show up soon to piss me off.”

“Nope! You need sustenance! Food and water!” Willie argues, poofing to the last step. 

Alex huffs. “But I’m _tired_! Can’t we just chill-“ 

“Oh, is that the concussion I hear?” Willie cuts in, putting his hand on his hip. 

Alex stops in his tracks, glaring at the ghost boy. 

After a few seconds, Alex mutters, “Okay.” 

Willie moves out of the drummer's way as he finishes going down the steps and moves into the kitchen. He poofs to stand at the counter as Alex peers into the fridge.

“So, that woman Carrie bumped into… Audrey?” Willie hesitantly asks. 

Alex takes out a tupperware of leftover _arroz con gandules_ from the fridge, setting it onto the counter. “Yeah, what about her?”

“That was your sister, wasn’t it?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex paused before sighing, his face strained. “It’s crazy, man. I missed so much. She practically grew up without me!” Alex ran a hand through his hair. “Didn’t you see her face? She didn’t even recognize me until Carrie said my name!”

Willie listened with a sympathetic smile. “I know how tough it can be, Lex. When I came out of limbo, it was seven years after I died. Turns out, my brother got hitched and named his kid after me.” 

“Aww, that’s sweet. Wait, what’s _limbo_?” Alex questions, grabbing a bowl from a cupboard.

Willie smiles. “It’s what we call the dark place your soul goes to. You know, between dying and becoming a ghost.”

Alex sets the bowl down and slides open a drawer to take out a spoon. “So, when did you leave limbo?” 

After a moment of silence, he looks up to see Willie furrowing his brows in thought. 

“Uh, ‘94? I don’t know, time is weird.” He shrugs.

Alex drops the spoon he was holding. It makes a loud clatter as it hits the tile floor. 

“You’ve been a ghost for _26 years_?!”

“Being at the club made it feel more like two, but yeah.” Willie nodded.

Alex picks up the spoon from the floor. 

“You’ve been a ghost longer than I've been alive,” Alex mutters, dumbfounded. 

Willie risks a glance at Alex. Hesitantly, he asks, “Is that weird?”

“No, no, it’s just… I’ve never been into an older guy before.” 

Willie snorts, and Alex realizes what he’s said a second too late. He feels his face burn in embarrassment. “Shit, _please_ forget I said that. That was so weird. Oh, my god.”

Willie bursts into a full-bodied fit of laughter, cackling at Alex’s expression. “You make it sound like I’m some 50-year-old!” 

“Well, you are?” 

“I’m _seventeen_ , Alex!” 

“You were seventeen when you _died._ ” Alex asserts, walking to the sink. 

He rinses the spoon before coming back and setting it down on the counter. 

“Ghosts don’t age,” Willie reminds him with an amused smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex dismisses, opening the tupperware container.

“Well, think about this. You’re technically 42.”

“At least I’ve kept my body.” Alex jests, scooping some food into his dish. 

Willie nods his head. “Well, it’s a nice body.”

Alex stares at him agape. A blush covers his cheeks as he clears his throat and grins. “Uh, thank you.” 

Willie smiles back, letting out a hum. He fiddles with his key necklace as Alex closes the container. 

Alex puts the tupperware back into the fridge. “So, when do you have to get back to the club?”

“Oh, I’m not going back. Caleb’s nowhere to be found,” Willie tells him. 

Alex gives him a look of concern. “Willie, he _owns_ you. Won’t he punish you when he’s back?”

Willie shakes his head. “No one’s heard from him in a week; I won’t go back unless I have to. Plus, the club’s essentially shut down, so if he shows up again I’ll have an excuse for why I wasn’t there.”

“Okay, good. That makes sense.” Alex reassures himself, picking up his dish to put in the microwave. He hits a few buttons before it comes to life. “It’s weird that he’s gone, though,” He mutters as he grabs a glass from an upper cabinet. 

“You’re right. He’s probably up to something,” Willie agrees. 

Alex fills the glass with water and takes a sip before setting it on the counter. He clears his throat. “Uh, you can stay in the loft with me. If you want.” 

Willie smiles. “Yeah, hot dog. I’d like that.” 

“Me too, pancake.” 

The boys hear a loud beeping sound as the timer goes off. Alex withdraws his bowl from the microwave.

“ _Pancake?_ ” Willie questions the nickname, raising an eyebrow. 

Alex sets the bowl on the counter and picks up his spoon. 

“You _pancaked_ me, remember?” 

Willie chuckles. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

After Alex eats, Willie follows him back out to the studio. 

Alex turns on the lamp by the piano and unwraps the hoodie from around his waist, resting it over a chair before taking off his fanny pack and placing it on the coffee table. 

Willie poofs up to the loft and looks around. There’s a pink-sheeted mattress tucked against the railing, and a tray of Alex’s belongings on the floor next to the bed. It bears an inhaler, a black snapback, and a deodorant stick. 

_A makeshift nightstand,_ Willie guesses. “This is where you sleep?” Willie asks.

He looks down to see Alex holding a blanket under his left arm and a device with headphones in his right hand. 

“Yeah. Ray thought I needed the space,” Alex tells him, kicking off his shoes. “I’m not complaining, I don’t have to share a bed like Luke and Reggie.” 

“It has a comfy vibe.”

Alex shoves the device in his pocket before climbing the loft ladder with one hand. 

Willie takes a seat as Alex appears at the top. He tosses the blanket onto the mattress next to Willie before lifting himself to sit at the opening in the loft floor.

“Do me a favor?” Willie requests. 

Alex nods. “Anything.”

A bashful smile falls onto Willie’s face before he returns to his assessment. “Follow my finger.”

Alex gives him a look but does as told when Willie lifts his finger up, then down, then left and right. 

“Okay, your reaction time is good. Does your head hurt?” Willie questions. 

Alex shakes his head. 

“What about light sensitivity? Is the lamp bothering you?” 

“No. I feel fine, Willie.”

“Then you probably don’t have a concussion,” Willie informs him. 

“Gee, why would I go to the hospital when I have you?” Alex quips. 

Willie rolls his eyes. 

Alex heaves himself up into the loft to sit next to Willie. He takes out the device in his pocket and places it on the tray with his other belongings. 

“So, I wanted to talk ab-” “You know earlier when-” They both begin speaking at the same time. 

They both let out giggles before Willie straightens up. 

“I’ll go first,” Willie starts. Alex nods as he brings his knees to his chest. “Earlier, with Carrie and Kayla- You said that it was complicated when they asked if you had a boyfriend.”

“I did.” 

“Why?”

There’s a pause, before a determined look suddenly comes across Alex’s face. “Listen, Willie. I _know_ you know how I feel about you. And I know you feel the same.”

Willie has this indiscernible look in his eyes when Alex finally looks at him.

“Even though there are things keeping us apart,” Alex breathes. 

Suddenly, the distance between them is all Alex can focus on. He moves closer as Willie parts his lips to speak.

“Like what?”

“Well, I’m not a ghost anymore and Caleb owns your soul.” 

Willie nods in understanding. “So, if these things weren’t keeping us apart, you’d still want to be with me? Even after what I did?” 

“Will, I’ve already told you. It wasn’t your fault. He owns your soul; he manipulated you.” Alex amends, keeping Willie’s eye contact. “And _of course_ I wanna be with you.”

Willie returns Alex’s sad smile before looking away. 

“But don’t worry. I’ll get your soul back,” Alex promises.

Willie scoffs lightheartedly. “Yeah? How are you gonna do that?” 

“How did Julie bring me back to life?” Alex counters with a dazzling smile. “Magic!”

Willie grins back. “Whatever you say, hot dog.”

“Hey! _You’re_ a ghost, and _I_ came back from the dead. Believe me, Willie, there’s more magic out there, and I’m gonna find it,” Alex tells him, reclining back on the mattress. 

Willie contemplates for a moment before speaking. “Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“In case it wasn’t clear, I wanna be with you, too.” 

And then they’re grinning at each other. And Alex _really_ wants to touch him.

Instead, he lets out a sudden yawn, breaking the moment. 

Willie thinks it’s _adorable._

“You tired?” Willie asks, amused. 

Alex glances down, embarrassed. “Yeah. Most likely from biking,” Alex responds. “And, you know, the emotional rollercoaster didn’t exactly help.”

Willie nods in understanding, and Alex pats the space next to him as an invitation. Willie takes the offer and lies down next to him. 

“Will you stay?” 

“Of course, Lex.”

Willie rests the back of his head against his arm as Alex closes his eyes. He then notices a stray hair on Alex’s forehead, and without thinking, combs it back with his hand. 

Alex’s eyes open. His hand flies up to where Willie’s is, but phases through.

Unsurprisingly, he smacks himself instead. 

“Ow. Did you seriously focus all of your energy just to fix my hair?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Willie replies. “Did you want me to stop?”

“No! No, I liked it.” Alex smiles shyly.

Willie grins and returns to the task at hand. 

After a minute, Alex’s eyes flutter shut, but Willie doesn’t stop, even after Alex’s breathing steadies. 

* * *

When the Molinas pull up to the house, it's much darker than when they left. 

As Ray parks, Reggie lets out a small gasp from the front seat. He points at the bike lying by the garage against the stone stairwell.

Julie, sitting directly behind Reggie, looks out her window as well. She hollers, “Guys, he’s back!”

Luke clambers over Carlos’ lap as Julie opens the door to get out. 

The three musicians race to get to the studio while Carlos and Ray follow not far behind. Luke is the first one inside, noticing the lamp is already on and some of Alex’s belongings are left on the furniture. 

Reggie turns on the light as Carlos and Ray join them. 

Carlos holds a bag in front of him, swinging it as he looks around. He points up at the loft, to the human-shaped figure laying on the mattress. “I think I see him!”

“Alex?” Luke calls up to the loft. 

From across the studio, his song journal lifts into the air by itself before hurdling directly at him. It hits him in the face before falling open on the ground. 

“Ow! What the hell?” 

“Language!” Ray warns instinctively. 

Julie dashes over to Luke and scans his face for injury. Seeing a damage-free face pouting back at her, she quickly turns her attention to the mysterious book on the ground.

They watch as the journal flips to the last page. A pen lifts from the table before it writes. 

_He’s asleep! Don’t be so loud._

Luke furrows his brows as the pen drops on the ground. 

Carlos gasps, whispering, “It’s a ghost!” 

“Any friends you haven't told me about yet?” Ray asks softly. 

“Um, well... You see,” Luke stammers. 

“It’s Willie!” Reggie pulls everyone’s attention, pointing at the skateboard leaning against the couch. 

“It’s Willie,” Luke repeats to Ray with astonishment.

“Great, uh, who’s Willie?” Ray asks, crossing his arms. 

“He’s Alex’s ghost friend who helped us into the Orpheum,” Reggie explains, patting Ray on the shoulder. “Remember when we told you about Caleb? He owns Willie’s soul.”

“Poor Willie,” Julie sighs, leaving Luke’s side to lean against Reggie’s arm. 

“Alright, then.” Ray’s attention turns back to the open book on the ground. “Excuse me? Willie?” 

The pen lifts back into the air to dance in front of them. 

“Will you tell us where Alex went today?” Ray asks. 

“We’ve been worried sick. We searched everywhere for him,” Julie says, staring at the pen. 

The pen moves back down to write again. 

_Ask Alex. It’s not my place to tell._

The pen drops, compelling Luke to groan in annoyance. He picks the items up from the floor and deposits them onto the coffee table. 

Ray pauses before rummaging through the bag Carlos is holding. “Well, I won’t argue with a ghost. Thank you for looking after Alex.” He pulls out a device with a soft pink case and charging cord. “This is his new phone. I don’t want him leaving this house again without having a way to contact me.”

Ray passes them to Luke, who places them on the table. Everyone in the room, save for the sleeping boy in the loft, watches the items levitate and disappear. 

Ray nods before gesturing to the studio doors. Carlos, Julie and Reggie all turn to leave the studio at once, Julie hanging off of Reggie’s shoulder. Ray starts to follow them.

“Wait, Ray! That can’t be it-” Luke protests.

Ray stops; he turns to look back at Luke, silencing him with a stern stare. “He will come to us when he’s ready. Do _not_ wake him up.”

Luke stares back with wide eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Ray points to the studio doors, where Reggie, Julie, and Carlos are waiting for them. 

Luke jumps up to join them while Ray turns off the studio lights. 

As everyone else walks to the house, Ray watches the lamp turn off. “It was nice to meet you Willie,” he whispers before shutting the doors. 

* * *

The next morning, Alex wakes up wincing at sunlight streaming in from the skylight above him. He lets out a small whine before turning over and covering his eyes with his blanket. 

He pauses. _His blanket_. He could’ve sworn he had left it at the foot of the bed when he fell asleep to Willie playing with his hair. So, either he grabbed it in his sleep, or Willie must have tucked him in during the night. 

He rolls over and peeks out from under the covers, a mess of long dark hair obstructing his view of the studio. 

_Oh. There’s a boy in his bed._

He lets out a startled noise of realization, and Willie shifts and turns over to look at him. 

Alex is suddenly _very_ aware of their closeness. 

He meets Willie’s gaze. 

He stills. 

The same sun that blinded and burned Alex seems to have the opposite effect on the ghost boy. Willie’s usually black-as-night eyes are _golden_ . And _Jesus,_ Alex thinks it’d be a crime to look away. He’s _radiant._ Even with tangled hair and disheveled clothes, Willie could rival a Greek god. 

Alex is so busy staring at the boy in his bed that he doesn’t hear Willie’s question.

“... Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were okay. You good?” Willie asks with a slightly concerned lilt in his voice. 

Alex hums in affirmation, pulling the blanket down and grimacing once more at the sunlight. He will have to get a curtain for the window. 

“God, it’s so bright in here,” Alex grumbles, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

Willie grins before sitting up. “Well, good morning, sunshine! Better get up so you can explain everything to Julie’s dad.”

Alex sits up as well, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

After a moment, Willie’s words register in his head. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, by the way- this is for you.” Willie tosses something onto Alex’s lap. 

Alex looks down to find a phone with a pink case. 

“Did you steal this?” Alex asks cautiously, picking it up to examine it. 

“What? No! Julie’s dad bought it for you,” Willie explains, gathering his hair to put in a bun, to Alex’s disappointment. “He told me to give it to you. He also kicked Reggie and Luke out of here for the night.”

“Oh, okay...” Alex drifts off, trying to process the information. 

Alex turns the phone on to check the time. _8:30 AM,_ the screen reads. 

He kicks the blanket down and moves to stand. 

“Thank you; my brain is mush, so I understood only _some_ of what you said.” 

Willie laughs. “That’s alright. I’ll teach you how to use it later.”

“Later?”

“Yeah. I have to get something, and you should probably change. Right?” Willie looks at him expectantly. 

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Alex says, setting his phone down on the mattress. 

Willie grins as Alex runs a hand through his hair and down his face. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Willie breathes.

“No stealing,” Alex replies. 

Willie rolls his eyes fondly before poofing out of the studio. 

But even after he’s gone, he lingers in Alex’s head as Alex changes clothes and goes through his morning routine. 

He clears the belongings he had thrown down the night before, moving his shoes behind the drum kit and hanging his hoodie over one step of the ladder. He gathers dirty clothes, tossing them into the basket that Ray left in the bathroom. He then folds and organizes the new clothes Ray had bought them for school. 

_Right._ He and the other guys would start school tomorrow. 

Alex wasn’t really looking forward to it. But at least he’s made new friends in Carrie and Kayla. 

Recalling the previous day’s events, he takes out the napkin with their numbers on it from his fanny pack. _I should text them today,_ he decides.

When he climbs up to the loft, he reaches to grab his phone from the foot of the bed and sits down at the entrance. The screen reads _9:12 AM_. 

“Hey, Alex?” 

Alex jumps at the voice, almost falling from his perch.

“Willie!” 

He hears a snort. “Sorry, hot dog!”

He sighs. “What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if I could keep something here?” 

“Yeah, sure! What is it?” Alex asks, slipping the phone and napkin into his pocket. 

“Just stuff from when I was alive; some clothes,” Willie tells him. 

“Of course. One sec,” Alex says, moving towards his tray of belongings. 

He puts on his snapback, not wanting to deal with his hair. He also picks up his earbuds and charging cord, wrapping them up and stuffing them in his pocket as well. 

He finally climbs down from the loft and finds Willie sitting on his drum stool with a backpack on his lap. Alex goes to the dresser in the corner and opens three of the drawers. 

“These are mine, you can put whatever you need in here. The others are Luke’s and Reggie’s,” Alex informs him. 

“Thanks Lex,” Willie smiles at him. 

Alex beams back before clearing his throat. “Now I have to go inside and speak to the people I live with; don’t wait up,” Alex says, walking to the doors. 

Willie laughs. “Have fun.”

Alex rolls his eyes before leaving the studio, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Once inside the kitchen, the boy spots Ray and Julie alone at the dining table, deep in conversation. Julie spots him first. 

“Alex!” 

She rushes towards him, jumping into his arms for a hug. There’s a stampede of footsteps before two more pairs of arms wrap around Alex. 

That’s when the questions begin.

“Where did you go?” 

“Are you okay?”

“How did you find Willie?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Julie! Guys! Give him some room!” Ray calls over the noise. 

The boys release their vice-grip on him so he can set Julie on her feet. 

“I’m fine. I went to visit my sister and Willie found me,” Alex huffs, shuffling away from the kitchen and towards Ray, who leans against the dining table. 

“So, you _are_ mad at me?” Luke asks. 

Alex pointedly ignores him in favor of talking to Julie’s father. 

Julie follows close behind to reclaim her seat at the table.

“So, to explain myself-” Alex starts. 

“Mijo, you don’t have to,” Ray interrupts, standing up straight. “I get it, you were overwhelmed and had to leave. Did Willie give you the phone?”

“Yes, thank you.” Alex pauses, tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. “I just need to tell you why-”

“Do you really think I’m mad at you? I’m not angry, _Alejandro_. It just scared me,” Ray explains, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t have any idea where you were and no way to contact you.”

“I understand,” Alex tells him, “and I’m sorry, Ray. But if I don’t say this to you right now, I _never_ will.”

Ray nods, withdrawing his hand. “Okay. I’m listening.” 

Alex takes a deep breath.

“I care about Willie _a lot._ And I didn’t know if he was okay. I just wanted to help him like he helped me- I mean, _us_.” 

He searches Ray’s face for any distress before continuing. 

“Willie’s amazing. He lets me rant about whatever, and he cheers me up, and he calms me down. He’s just so _good_. He’s everything.” 

Alex looks up at Ray to gauge his reaction, but Ray just nods, beckoning him to get to the point.

“I guess... What I’m trying to say is, he’s not just a friend. I think I _love_ him. I’m gay.” 

Alex looks away, bowing his head. “Last time that came out of my mouth, I got kicked out-”

In one swift motion, Ray wraps his arms around the boy in a tight hug. 

Alex stands frozen in shock, too stunned to move. After a moment, he hesitantly hugs Ray back. 

“Oh, _mijo,_ I’ll never kick you out for being you. You’re _my son_ now,” Ray insists, “and I’ll support you no matter what.”

Alex holds onto Ray a little tighter. 

“Thank you,” He whispers, as he feels his eyes water.

“I know this is difficult for you, but these times are much more accepting, Alex. You don’t have to hide or be afraid,” Ray says, breaking the hug to look the boy in the eye. “I’m proud of you.”

Alex nods before wiping his eyes. After a moment of silence, a small voice chimes in. 

“Alex.” 

He turns to Julie, who immediately stands up and wraps her arms around his waist. He settles his chin on top of her head and puts an arm around her shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve done _your_ nails too, yesterday!” 

He laughs, planting a kiss on her head. 

“Thanks, babydoll,” he says as they break their hug. 

“Alex, man, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said,” Luke adds from behind him. 

Alex turns around to catch sight of Luke’s guilty eyes focused intently on a spot on the floor. 

Alex takes a hold of his hand, which pressures Luke to glance up at Alex with a hopeful look.

“I’m not mad at you, Luke. I mean, you set me off and I had to be alone for a sec, but I forgive you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I get that you were just trying to make me feel better-” Luke lets out a sigh of relief, and Alex continues, “-in your own stupid, asshole-ish way.” Luke’s smile immediately drops. Reggie then speaks up too.

“I gotta agree with Alex on this one, Luke. You gotta learn not to be so… Abrasive.”

Julie laughs. “That’s a nicer way to put it. Sometimes it’s better to listen and sympathize, _Patterson.”_

“Bite me, Molina.” Luke retorts. 

_“_ I’m serious, Luke. Ever heard of _toxic positivity_? It didn’t help that you pretended the problem wasn’t there.”

Suddenly, they’re tied in a glaring competition. Alex stands between them, worriedly glancing back and forth.

Julie raises a brow and Luke finally breaks. 

“... You’re right. I know what I did wrong. I’m sorry, guys.”

Julie sighs. “You’re forgiven, Luke.”

And just like that, it’s dropped.

Reggie beams. “I’m glad you’re okay, Alex! It’s great that you found Willie,” Reggie gushes, “And Audrey too! How’d that happen?”

Alex opens his mouth to speak, but something interrupts him with a tug on his shirt. He turns to see Willie smirking back at him.

“Holy shit! How long have you been there?” He questions. 

_He hopes Willie didn’t hear what he’d said to Ray about him._

“Not long, why?” Willie chuckles. 

Alex lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What’s going on?” Julie stage whispers. 

“Oh! Sorry guys, it’s just, I’m talking to Willie. He’s here.” He points at the ghost boy in front of him. 

“He’s _here?_ ” Luke asks, walking forward to inspect the spot. 

“Hi, Willie!” Reggie grins at the air. 

“Hey Reg,” Willie responds, waving. 

“He waved at you, Reg. And Will, he can’t see you,” Alex giggles, amused.

“You can _see_ him?” Ray asks, stepping forward as well. 

“Yeah. Guess that means I’m his interpreter for the time being, huh?”

“Ooh! Tell Julie I like her crop top!” Willie says, tugging on Alex’s shirt once more. 

Alex relays the message, making Julie grin. 

“Alright! Everyone sit down, I’m making breakfast!” Ray calls, walking into the kitchen. “Reggie, you’re helping me!” 

“Yes, sir!” Reggie follows as everyone else sits down at the table. 

Carlos joins them ten minutes later; he hugs Alex tightly before sitting down next to Julie. 

During breakfast, Alex informs everyone how he found Audrey. He deliberately leaves out the part of almost getting hit by a car and meeting Carrie. 

Afterwards, Julie teaches him how to put new contacts in his phone. He goes through his contacts to see he already has Flynn, Luke, Julie, Ray, Reggie, and Tia Victoria. 

After helping clear the table, Alex walks into the living room to see his siblings now lounging on the couch. 

Willie sits down in the empty armchair and snaps his fingers to turn on the TV. It flickers until finally landing on the food network. 

“What just- who turned that on?” Carlos asks, bewildered.

Alex chuckles. “That was Willie.”

“Oh, okay.” Carlos promptly returns to his phone.

Alex, with his own phone in hand, goes to add a new contact. He takes out the napkin from his pocket to add Carrie into his phone. Confirming the new contact, he clicks the message button. 

_Hey Carrie! It’s Xander, it was nice hanging out with you and Kayla yesterday! Hope to see you at school tomorrow._

He navigates his contacts once more. After putting in Kayla’s number; he gets a text back from Carrie. 

_Why wait until tomorrow? Wanna come to a Dirty Candi rehearsal?_

_Sure! What time?_

_Around 1:30, I can come pick you up, if you want!_

_I’ll be at the library, if you can pick me up there?_

_Yeah! Of course._

_Cool! See you then._

He pockets his phone and moves into the kitchen to throw the napkin away, catching a glimpse of Ray unloading the dishwasher dishes in their rightful cupboards. 

“Hey, Ray?” 

“Yes, mijo?” 

“I was wondering if you could drive me to the library?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Is Willie in the back?”

Most of the drive to the library is completely silent. Not an uncomfortable silence, but more like a mutual zone-out- both the blond-headed boy and his dad absorbed in their own thoughts. 

Alex gets brought back to reality by Ray’s sudden question. He plays with the straps of Willie’s borrowed backpack as he answers, “No, he’s meeting me at the library.”

“How old is he?”

“Seventeen. Why?”

“Just curious.” Ray shrugs. “Would it be insensitive to ask when or how he passed?” 

“Nah, it’s cool. He's always making jokes about it.” 

Alex is a little put off by the sudden questioning, but he figures Ray deserves to know about the guy he’s driving his son to meet. 

He clears his throat. “Um, it was a traffic accident in ‘87.” After a bit of silence, Alex looks over to find Ray shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Died so young,” Ray mutters.

“But he seems so alive,” Alex reassures, “by the way he speaks, and how his shoulders shake when he laughs. God, he’s so...” 

Alex catches himself rambling and pauses. Ray gives him a knowing look.

“He sounds nice, Alejandro. How did you meet?” 

“I was having an existential crisis, so I was taking a walk on Sunset Boulevard,” Alex recalls, laughing a little. “He ran me over on his skateboard.”

A few moments of silence pass, then...

“Would you find it strange if I googled him?” 

Alex let out a squawk at that. “What? Why would you do that?”

“Well, I just want to make sure my kid’s potential new boyfriend is suitable to date,” Ray explains. 

“Oh my god, Ray,” Alex groans.

“And I’d do the same for Reggie and Julie! It’s because I care.”

“I know, I know, and I’m thankful that you care so much,” Alex babbles, “but Willie and I’ve already had that conversation. We can’t be together unless he’s alive and has his soul back, so-” 

“Of course. I’ll drop it.” 

“ _Thank_ you.”

A minute later, they’re at the library. 

When Ray pulls up to the curb, Alex wastes no time undoing his seat belt and opening the passenger door. “Later, Ray. Thanks for the ride.” He leaves the vehicle and softly shuts the door, getting a wave in response.

He slings the backpack over his shoulder and treads a good three feet towards the building before Ray calls him back.

“ _Alejandro!_ ” 

He turns back around to the car to catch sight of Ray waving something at him through the now open passenger window.

“Take this money, you might get hungry!” 

He quickly paces back when he notices people staring. He holds his hand out for the money as Ray smiles at him. It doesn’t ease his anxiety at all. “Thanks Ray.”

“No problem! Call me or Tía Victoria if you need a ride home,” Ray says, putting the car in drive. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you later,” Alex waves as his dad drives away. 

Walking into the library building, he glances down at the twenty in his hand and smiles. He’s barely two feet in when he collides with someone. 

Alex flinches at the sound of books falling to the ground. “Ah, shit, sorry!” Alex apologizes, bending down to help the little lady collect her things. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I’m a total klutz; it’s, uh,” she stammers when their eyes meet. 

“Audrey?” 

Alex sees a flash of recognition, then pain in her eyes. It’s gone in an instant, though, and she offers a tight-lipped smile.

“Xander, right? Back so soon?” 

“Hell yeah! I love libraries.” Alex hands her the rest of her books with a smile, holding out a hand to help her up. “I don’t know, they’ve always made me feel... Safe.” 

Audrey nods, continuing to study him. 

Alex self-consciously shoves his hands in his pockets before rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Hey, if you’re not busy, maybe you could help me find something?” Alex inquires. 

Audrey seems to snap out of her daze. 

“Yes, yes! Totally. I’m so sorry, you just look so much like my brother _it's insane_.” She mutters. 

She does a _follow me_ motion as she walks towards the help center. 

After putting the books on the desk, she sits down at a computer. 

“So, what are you looking for?” 

Alex pulls his phone out at the ready. He opens his notes app, having written some things he wanted to look into.

“Any lore books you might have on Egyptian or Greek mythology.” Alex lists. “ Also, ancient cults and evil spirits.” 

Audrey gapes at him for a full minute before hesitantly starting her search. Her nails clack loudly on her keyboard as she replies, “Wow. That’s _really_ specific. May I ask what this is for?” 

“Uh.” Alex clears his throat. “Research project.” 

Audrey hums as she stands. “I’ll show you where they are.” 

Alex puts his phone back in his pocket before following her. 

As they walk further down the aisles, Alex notices Audrey turning to look at him every few seconds. Each time he tries to meet her gaze, she looks away. 

Eventually, they stop at a bookshelf lined up with the wall. It has large volumes and textbooks placed upon it, looking like it’s due to collapse from the weight at any second. 

“Xander, do you believe in reincarnation?”

Alex is taken completely off-guard. 

“Uh, well, I- possibly.” He stammers nervously. 

She leans against the shelf and puts a hand on her hip. 

“I’m sorry, that’s really strange to ask a teenage boy you don’t know.” She says, shaking her head. “It’s just so odd, you look and sound just like Alex!” 

“Well, I’d like to think, everyone you meet in your life, you meet for a reason. The universe works in mysterious ways.” Alex responds, shrugging. “Maybe the universe gave you your brother back and didn’t send him correctly.”

Audrey smiles. “That’s a nice thought. Thank you, Xander.” 

She stands up straight to turn toward the shelf, looking over the volumes. 

Alex watches as Audrey scans the shelf, selecting three books. “What did you think of him?”

Audrey doesn’t pause from her task. She answers, “He was my older brother. To me, he could do no wrong.” She hands him the books. 

Alex follows as Audrey sidesteps to the end of the shelf for more items. 

“One day, I came home from a friend's house to see my father screaming at him to take his stuff and leave.” Alex recoiled from the memory. “Before he left, Alex told me he loved me and that he’d always come back for me.” Audrey sighs. “Then I’m at his funeral 7 months later.”

Tears stung Alex’s eyes, but he couldn’t cry. 

He didn’t get to keep that promise. 

He wished he could’ve said more the last time he saw her.

He exhales slowly. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

She turns around to hand him two other books. 

“Thank you.” She replies. 

“Thank _you_.” Alex repeats, fixing the books in his hold. 

Audrey nods before giving him a soft smile. 

“You’re like Alex.” She decides. “He loved with his whole heart and was so compassionate. I’ll never understand how my father could kick him out, and all because of his sexuality!” 

Alex clears his throat. “That sounds familiar.”

Audrey and him lock eyes for a moment before a look of understanding floods her face. 

“Oh.” She says. “ _Oh_. Well, that’s a really odd coincidence.” 

Alex chuckles. “Yeah, it is.” 

“Alright then. I hope you find what you’re looking for in those books.” She grins. “Oh! And if you need some recommendations on queer media, I’ve got plenty.” 

“I think I’ll take you up on that later. Thanks again, Audrey.” And he really means it.

“Of course! Come find me, if you need anything else,” She tells him before walking past him. 

Alex turns around to watch her go before looking around for a table to work at. 

When he finally finds an empty one in the back corner, he lays all the books out onto it. He slings the backpack over the back of the chair and scrambles around inside for a journal and pens Julie had given him. 

He sits down and starts writing.

**_Operation: Save Willie_ **   
**_Notes on Caleb Covington and The Hollywood Ghost Club_ **

**_“From the Egyptians, to the Druids, to the person sitting next to you- we’ve all wondered… Where do we go when that final light is snuffed out?”_ **

Alex first looks into the Egyptian mythology, making notes of the Egyptian God of death. He’s not gonna lie- if it weren’t for his Willie-induced incentive to study this stuff, he doesn’t think he’d ever willingly read it. Reading about all these mysterious deities just reminds him of history class all over again.

After pouring over this book for what seemed like hours; Alex hears a voice in his ear that sends a chill down his spine. 

“You’re so pretty when you're concentrating.” 

Alex flinches so hard he nearly falls from his chair. 

He turns to see Willie, centimeters from his face. He’s sitting in the chair next to his, head propped up on his hand and a soft look in his eyes. 

He swerves his head around quickly, making sure they’re alone before he turns back. “ _William!_ ” he hisses.

Willie giggles. “Sorry, hot dog.”

“No, you aren’t, _traffic jam_.”

Willie pointedly ignores the comment, hopping up to sit cross-legged on the desk. “Soooo, what are you up to?” 

“I’m trying to save your soul, you?” 

It takes Willie a second.

“Excuse me? Did I hear that correctly?” 

Alex looks up, smiling. “Will, When I promise something, I stick to my word. Here, look.” 

He passes him the journal for him to read over the script. 

**_In Ancient Egypt, Osiris and Anubis were Gods of the underworld. They symbolized death, afterlife, resurrection, and the cycle of Nile floods._ **

“So you _were_ being serious about this.” Willie says, handing him the journal back.

“Of course,” Alex nods, closing the Egyptian mythology book before moving on to the Greek one. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve never had someone, like, _care_ that much?” 

Alex looks up to see Willie staring off into space. “Really?” 

A moment of silence passes before Willie notices Alex’s eyes on him. He blushes. “Fuck, I uh. I’m just, I don’t remember,” Willie stammers before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Alex so badly wants to reach out and console him. 

“Will, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain it to me,” He whispers, keeping their eye contact. “When I told you I’d get your soul back, I meant it. Okay?”

Willie nods.

“Okay.” 

After that, they fall into silence, the only sound present being the periodic scribbling of Alex’s pen. 

Alex feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he finishes his sentence, he takes out his phone to read the time. _1:00 PM._

Oh, and there’s a text message from Carrie. 

_Hey, I’ll be pulling into the parking lot in a few minutes. :)_

_Thanks for the warning! I’ll meet you outside._

Alex hastily slides his phone in his pocket. He gets up from his seat to collect his writing materials, stuffing them into his backpack. After slinging the bag over his shoulder and gathering up his books, he heads off towards the shelves.

“Where are we going?” Willie questions as he follows. 

“Carrie is pulling into the parking lot. I’m going to a Dirty Candi rehearsal.” Alex explains. 

Willie hums in acknowledgement as Alex places the Egyptian mythology book back in its place. 

Alex then proceeds back to the help desk, where he finds Audrey typing away at her keyboard. 

“Hey Audrey, can I check these out?” He asks, getting her attention. 

She looks up immediately to smile at him. 

“Of course.” She stands up to walk around the desk as she asks, “Do you have a library card?” 

“I don’t.” 

“I’ll set you up.” She tells him as they walk together to the checkout counter. 

Alex sets his books down as she goes around to the other side. As Audrey is turning on the register, Alex feels a tug on his shirt. He looks over at Willie and smiles while tapping his fingers to the rhythm of ‘Bright’ on the counter. 

“Alright Xander. Full name?” Audrey asks. 

“Alexander Molina. M-O-L-I-N-A.” 

“Alright, I’ll need your birth date, address, and phone number.” Audrey says as she types. 

After giving her all this information, Audrey has Alex pick out a (very pink and glittery) library card and finally scans the four books. 

When all’s said and done, Alex slides the receipt and the library card into his pocket. “Thank you, Audrey.” 

“Of course, Xander. My pleasure.” 

As Alex turns to walk away, Audrey asks, “Are you a drummer?” 

Alex turns back with wide eyes. 

Willie laughs.

“Uh, yeah. I am a drummer.”

Audrey nods. “That makes sense.”

“Okay then.” Alex lets out a nervous chuckle. “Thanks again. I’ll catch ya later.”

“Bye, Xander.”

When Alex finally leaves the library, he feels lighter. Having spoken to Audrey so truthfully, he now knows that she wouldn’t have cared that he was gay. 

Somehow, that’s all he needs. 

He looks both ways before crossing the street to the parking lot. He hears a honk as a car pulls in. The window rolls down to show Carrie putting sunglasses on her head. 

“Hey!” 

“Hi!” She grins. “You look cute today!” 

“Thanks!” He says, before walking to the other side of the car. He opens the backseat and takes his bag off to put it on the floor. Willie poofs inside as Alex shuts the door.

When Alex gets in the passenger seat and has his seatbelt on, Carrie gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Alex sits for a second in shock while she puts the car in drive to leave the parking lot.

“I’m so glad we could hang out again so soon!” Carrie tells him.

“Me too.”

* * *

When they walk into the dance studio, Alex takes off his bag to carry it, but it gets taken out of his hand by Willie. No one notices as it floats to sit down by the mirror on the wall. 

Carrie places her own bag and water bottle on a bench before speaking up. “Girls! We have a guest!” 

Everyone turns and spots Alex. He waves and all the girls speak excitedly as they stand up. 

They rush toward him and Kayla jumps to hug him. 

“Girls!” Carrie calls, cutting them off. 

“Sorry,” one of them mumbles as Kayla and Alex separate. 

“Xander, I’d like you to meet Colette, Kori, and Kali.” Carrie introduces the three other girls respectfully. 

“Hi!” The girls’ chorus. 

“Hey, nice to meet you guys.” 

“Great to meet you.” Colette says with a smile. 

“With all the times I’ve seen your band, I think this is the first time I’m seeing your legs.” Kali tells him with a hand on her hip.

“With all the times I’ve seen you guys perform, this is the first time I’m seeing your hair.” Alex responds.

“Ooh! The boy got some sass.” Kori giggles. 

Alex pretends to flip his hair before making his wrist limp. All the girls laugh in response, making Alex grin. 

“Well, I’ll let you get to it.” Alex tells them.

He walks to where his bag is and sits on the floor as Carrie gives the girl’s directions. He opens his bag and takes out his journal, pens, and the Greek mythology book. Willie sits down next to him as Carrie sets her phone up with the blue tooth speaker. Alex looks over his notes once more while the Dirty Candi girls get in their spots.

“Join in whenever you want, Xander.” Carrie jokes as she presses play on her phone. 

Alex looks up to smile at her before going back to his notes. 

**_Operation: Save Willie_ **   
**_Notes on Caleb Covington and The Hollywood Ghost Club_ **

**_“From the Egyptians, to the Druids, to the person sitting next to you- we’ve all wondered… Where do we go when that final light is snuffed out?”_ **

**_Egyptian Mythology_ **

**_In Ancient Egypt, Osiris and Anubis were Gods of the underworld. They symbolized death, afterlife, resurrection, and the cycle of Nile floods. Duat is the realm of the dead. When death came, it was only a transition to another realm where, if someone was justified by the gods, one would live eternally in a paradise known as The Field of Reeds. The Field of Reeds (sometimes called The Field of Offerings), known to the Egyptians as A'aru, was a mirror image of one's life on earth._ **

**_Greek Mythology_ **

**_The Lotus-Eaters were creatures that appeared to look very innocent, like normal human beings. The island they lived on had intoxicating fruits of a tree, producing its lotus-like flowers. They got this name because of their unique properties, and that kept them in a state of forgetfulness. Purple Lotus flowers are mystic._ **

**_Caleb’s stamps are like the lotus as it keeps you in one place for a long period and (according to Willie) they don’t realize that time is passing._ **

Alex moves on to read about _The Cult of Dionysus_ while the girls set choreography for a new song. On multiple occasions, he looks up to see Kayla winking at him or motioning for him to get up. He just laughs and shakes his head. It’s about an hour and a half later when Carrie calls for a break. She walks over to sit in front of Alex with her water bottle. 

“What are you working on?” She asks before sipping her water. 

“Just doing research on some mythology.” 

“So, you’re a scholar outside of being a talented drummer.” Carrie smiles. 

“She’s buttering you up.” Willie tells him. 

“Oh, shush.” Alex waves him off. 

“No, seriously.” Carrie insists. 

“Thank you.” Alex gushes. “Your choreography is amazing.”

She beams. “Really?” 

Alex nods. 

She squeals. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, we have a performance next Friday. Would you like to come?” She questions. 

“Sure.” He agrees before looking for Kayla. He raises his voice as he says, “I’ll invite Reginald!”

He watches as Kayla whips around to look at him. He winks at her and the Dirty Candi girl’s laugh before interrogating her on who Reggie is. 

Carrie stands up to walk toward the girls. “Hey, we’re gonna run through _Wow_ and _All Eyes On Me_.” Carrie tells them. “Remember, we have practice Wednesday and Thursday this week.” 

All the girls get into their spots and Carrie presses play on the music. 

Alex closes the mythology book to watch and sing along to _Wow_. He tries to ignore the feeling of Willie’s stare on him, but promptly gives up. He turns to the boy. 

“Shut up,” he mutters, turning back to watch the girls. 

Willie giggles. “I said nothing.” 

He puts his things away before _All Eyes On Me_ starts. He stands up and leans against the mirror to watch. Kayla waves for him to join in once more. 

Alex shrugs it off, but then thinks it over. 

_Fuck it._

Alex walks around to get in the middle of the group, using his memory of their _Eats & Beats _ performance to better match their movements. He still adds his own little flair, though, rolling his body and moving his hips with the same confidence he had that night. 

He can’t lie. It feels _great_.

He doesn’t look to see Willie’s reaction, since he has an inkling feeling it might throw him off his groove. Carrie and Kayla watch him, losing focus on doing their own choreography. 

Kayla calls out, “Go white boy, go!”

Alex laughs, managing to keep his routine going, until Willie joins in with, “Hell yeah! Back it _up_ , baby!” 

And that does it for Alex. He goes red in the face and has to step aside from the other dancers to cackle, a full-bellied laugh that has him struggling to catch his breath. Willie and Kayla laugh at his response. 

“Guys stop,” Carrie calls during a break in the song. 

Alex joins back in after sobering up, this time looking for Willie’s reaction. He only sees a blinding smile on the skater's face before the song is ending and he’s getting crowded by the members of Dirty Candi. 

“You were so good!” Kayla tells him. 

“You got some moves, boy!” Kali giggles.

“You are now an honorary member of Dirty Candi!” Carrie pushes herself to the front, wrapping her arms around Alex in a tight hug. 

Alex hugs back just as tight. 

But Willie’s voice is the loudest.

“Holy shit, that was _hot_!”

Alex feels a sudden heat in his cheeks. He tries to hide in the crook of Carrie’s neck. 

“Alright girls! Rehearsal’s over, **_disperse_ **.” Carrie jests. 

The Dirty Candi girls snicker before moving to collect their things. 

Carrie separates from Alex as they hear the door to the dance studio open. Carrie perks right up.

“Dad! Right on time!” 

Alex hears ” Hi, Mr. Wilson” from Kori and spins around to meet Bobby, who stares at him with wide eyes. 

Carrie stands next to Alex to put a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, this is Xander.”

Bobby walks forward and pokes Alex in the arm. Alex immediately draws back and bumps into Carrie. 

“Oh, sorry Care.” Alex atones. 

Carrie snorts. “It’s okay.” 

Alex forces a smile as he says, “Nice to meet you.”

Bobby just nods in response, dumbly. 

Kayla walks over with her and Carrie’s stuff as the other Candi girls move to leave.

“I’ll see you girls at school tomorrow!” Carrie waves. 

“Bye guys!” Alex beams at them. 

“Bye!” “Seeya later!” The girls respond before the door swings shut behind them. 

“Invite Xan.” Kayla mumbles, nudging Carrie. 

Carrie takes her things from Kayla with a grin, “Great idea!” 

“They’re trying to make you join the dark side.” Willie quips.

Alex bites his lip to hold in a response.

“Xander, we were going to go shopping.” Carrie informs him. “Would you like to come?” 

“I’d love to, but I have to ask dad.”

“I thought you were staying with the Molina’s?” Carrie snorts, tilting her head.

“Oh, I am. We all started calling Ray dad because he adopted us.” Alex explains nonchalantly. 

Kayla whoops. “We love Mr. Molina.”

Carrie stares at him for a minute before nodding. “Well, alright, I’m going to go unlock the car. Meet you out there.” 

Alex nods before moving to collect his things. He crouches down as he hears the door open and close. 

Zipping up his bag, he notices movement in his peripheral. He turns to meet a pale face. It stares at him for a second, then...

“You should be dead.”

Alex stills.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Willie growls. 

Alex looks at Carrie’s father, shaking out of his surprise before standing up. He pulls the bag straps over his shoulders. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Alex asks with a hard look.

Bobby gulps. His gaze moves between Alex and the floor. 

“Look, man.” Bobby starts hesitantly. “I know you’re haunting me, but please don’t go after my daughter.” 

Alex immediately softens, walking forward to speak in a lighter tone. “Mr. Wilson. I have no ill intention towards Carrie. I just moved here, and she’s become a fast friend.”

Bobby nods before rubbing at his eyes. “Right. I’m sorry, kid. I guess I just have some ghosts from the past that I can’t shake.”

“And I looked like one?” 

“Uh. Yeah.” Bobby agrees before spinning to walk towards and out the door. 

Alex turns to see Willie crossing his arms with his brows furrowed in anger. 

“I’m going to steal one of his American Music Awards,” Willie tells him. 

“No, you aren’t.”

“Well, I’d like to.”

Alex shakes his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Once he’s left the building, he calls Ray.

Ray picks up as the blond gets to the open trunk of Carrie’s car. He holds the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he slides the bag off.

“ _Alejandro_.” Ray answers cheerfully. 

Alex grins, “Hey _dad_. I was wondering if there was a particular time I needed to be home?” Alex sees Willie poof into Carrie’s backseat right before Kayla shuts the trunk.

Ray falters for a moment. “ _Uh, well, I’d like you to be home before five. Do you need a ride?_ ”

“Nope, I’ll be on time. Promise.” Alex tells him. 

He gets in the back with Willie and Kayla while Carrie sits in the passenger seat, handing her keys off to Bobby.

“ _Alright, be safe, Alex._ ” 

“Yes, sir. See you later.” Alex affirms. 

“ _Love you, mijo_.” Ray voices before the line drops. 

Alex looks at his phone in shock after pulling it away from him. He slips his phone back in his pocket. 

He clears his throat before speaking. “He wants me home before five.”

“Oh, we can definitely do that. It’s only around three.” 

* * *

Alex gets back to the house 5 minutes before his curfew with a caramel iced coffee, his backpack, and a shopping bag. 

All the household members, save for Ray, sit in the living room. Julie and Carlos sit back to back on the couch while reading and playing video games respectfully. Luke and Reggie sit on the floor together and share a look before following the drummer into the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Alex greets Ray, sitting his drink and the tote on the counter. 

Ray smiles back while Luke and Reggie move to stand on either side of Alex.

“What’s in the bags?” Reggie questions immediately. 

Alex rolls his eyes. “Books. I also got some t-shirts and a wallet.”

“So, you had a nice day?” Ray asks. 

“I did.” 

“Wonderful. Uh, is Willie around?” 

Alex nods before pointing to where Willie sits on the counter. 

“Okay.” Ray replies. “Tía Victoria will be here any minute for dinner, we’re gonna tell her about _that_.”

“Alright.” Alex agrees before picking his items back up. 

“Oh, and you three need to get to bed before eleven so we can get to the school early tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir.” Reggie returns for them as Alex turns to go through the backdoor. 

Luke follows him, Reggie runs to keep up. 

“So, you gonna tell us what you're actually up to?” Luke inquires. 

“Nope.” Alex responds, deadpan.

He opens a studio door and slips in as he slurps on his coffee. 

He shuts the door behind him. Luke tries to open the door back up, but when he isn’t able to, he tries the other. 

“Dude, help.” Luke begs. 

Reggie moves to yank on the door handles with his comrade. When they aren’t able to open them, Luke groans. 

He bangs on the door and yells, “We’ll find out, eventually!” 

Alex laughs in response.

* * *

The next day, after getting their schedules from the front office, the phantoms follow Julie down the main hall of Loz Feliz High School. 

The few kids that doddle in the hallway stare and whisper as the boys accompany Julie to her locker. 

“It’s like they haven’t seen your band before.” Reggie quips, leaning against the lockers. 

“Well, we didn’t announce it or anything.” Julie snorts. “Holograms from Sweden.”

She opens her locker to put the binders she was holding inside. 

“We can’t do Swedish accents.” Alex tells her.

“Yes, we can.” Luke states in rebuttal. “ _I’m Kas from Swed-_ ”

Reggie and Julie snicker as Alex covers Luke’s mouth.

“ _We can’t_.” Alex reiterates.

Alex takes his hand back as Luke looks away sadly.

Luke repeats somberly, “We can’t.”

“ _Because we totally look Swedish_.” Alex gripes, throwing up his hands. 

“Don’t criticize me, it was the first thing I could come up with.” Julie responds, shutting her locker. 

Alex opens his mouth to say something, but Julie gives him the _try me_ look. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex gulps. 

Julie smiles wickedly, “That’s what I thought.”

“Oh, finally!” They all turn to see Flynn running towards them. “Thank god you're here. I was so worried after you canceled our plans Saturday.” 

“Blame the blond.” Reggie says, nodding towards Alex. 

“Oh, no. What happened, Alex?” Flynn questions in a worried tone.

“I had to find someone.” Alex shrugs. 

“His ghost boyfriend.” Luke offers, slapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex hits Luke in the chest. “He is _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Really? That hoodie says otherwise.” Reggie mentions with suggestive brows. 

Alex looks down to see he was in fact wearing one of Willie’s hoodies. Specifically, the green, red, and white one. 

His gaze moves back to his brother, who smirks at him.

“Well, I- It’s just.” His voice moves up an octave before he clears his throat. “I grabbed it by accident.”

“Uh, huh. Sure, you did.” Reggie smirks. 

Someone else then interrupts the group. 

“Hi Julie, Flynn!” Carrie greets sweetly. “Xander, babe, I’m loving the fit.” 

Alex slips his hands into his pockets and poses, making Carrie chuckle. 

“Thanks. You look good too.” He compliments. She waves him off and tucks some hair behind her ear. “Glad to see you took Kayla and I’s advice on the cropped sweater.”

“Honestly, I love it. You were right.” Carrie admits.

Alex smiles before looking at the dumbfounded faces of his siblings and friend. 

“Oh, Carrie. I want you to meet Kas.” He points to Luke. “And Gee.” He points to Reggie.

Carrie grins. “Nice to put names to faces. Did you tell him about Kayla?” 

Alex shakes his head. 

“You gotta give him her number.” Carrie tells him. 

“Oh, I will. He hasn’t earned it yet.” 

Reggie seems to break out of his trance. “Excuse me?” 

Reggie and Alex take a moment to look at each other. Alex smiles innocently before Carrie speaks again.

“Anyway! Before we have to get to class, Julie, I have something to say.” 

The girl in question perks up at her name.

Alex gives Carrie a thumbs up before he’s wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his boys. 

“Okay?” Julie replies, caution in her tone. Flynn grabs onto her arm for moral support as the three guys back away a little, talking amongst themselves. 

Carrie moves confidently to stand in front of Julie, but after meeting her gaze directly, that confidence falters. She settles for looking over the girl’s head, gluing her eyes to a point on the wall of lockers behind her.

“I wanted to apologize for my attitude over the last year,” Carrie starts. “We were both going through very different things, and I wasn’t there for you as a friend. I was being selfish, and you didn’t at all deserve that. I just wonder if you’d ever find it in your heart to forgive me. Because I am truly sorry, Jules.”

Carrie finally gathers the courage to look down, her eyes meeting an awestruck Julie.“Oh, Carrie.” she whispers.

Flynn furrows her brows in confusion. She opens her mouth to speak, but Julie continues. 

“Of course, I can forgive you.” Julie separates from Flynn to pull Carrie into an embrace. “I’ve missed you so much. There were so many times I almost texted you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.”

Flynn raises an eyebrow before looking over to the guys for an explanation. Reggie and Luke shrug while Alex turns away, avoiding her eye contact.

When the two girls pull away from each other, Carrie chuckles as she wipes at her face. 

“You almost got me crying.” 

“Aw!” Julie coos, pulling Carrie’s hand from her face. “You’re good, no makeup is running.” 

“Thanks.”

“Wait. What just happened?” Flynn asks. 

Carrie tilts her head in confusion. “Weren’t you here for that entire exchange? I mean, I can understand if that pretty brain of yours was preoccupied.” 

Flynn’s mouth fell open in shock before someone else was pulling Carrie’s focus away from her. 

“Carrie? What’s his deal?” Luke asks, pointing down the hall. 

Everyone turns to see Nick leaning against his locker, staring at the group. 

“Nick? Honestly. I have no clue.” Carrie expresses as she turns back. 

“It’s just, we’re getting a weird _vibe_ from him.” Alex responds.

Julie gives him a proud smile when he says the term correctly.

Carrie nods in understanding. “Lately, me too. He gives me a look every time I smile and say hi. I'm just trying to be polite.” 

“You know what? That's so weird, he showed up after the Orpheum to give me flowers and didn’t seem like himself.” Julie adds.

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Flynn agrees.

That’s the moment they hear the warning bell. 

“Shit.” Alex mutters.

“It’s fine, you're new, they’ll excuse you.” Julie assures before walking towards the boys. 

She goes down the line, first kissing Luke on the cheek then getting on her tiptoes for Alex. Finally kissing Reggie on the cheek, she pushes past them.

“Later!” she calls. 

Flynn waves and runs to follow her. The boys say goodbye to Carrie and make their way to their respective classes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now I remember why I dropped out.”

“You didn’t drop out, Luke, you became a missing person.”

“Both of you will become missing persons if you don’t  _ shut the fuck up _ .”

It was just after school on a Friday, and the no-longer-phantoms had just begun their homework. 

30 minutes in and Luke had already given up. 

The last week at school was a rough one for the guys. Anyone who expects three teenage boys pulled out of the 90s to understand 2000s chemistry is asking for too much. 

But they intend to keep the promise they made to Ray. Education and Music had to coincide with each other, and Luke, Reggie, and Alex respect that rule.

But they could still be angry about the advancing lessons of personal finance.

“We’re never going to need this stuff!” Luke complains. “They consider us  _ juniors _ but gave us bullshit classes!”

Alex finally looks up from his assignment in annoyance.

“No, they gave us required classes to graduate. If it’s that difficult, ask for help or do the Google!” Alex advises, throwing Luke’s phone at him.

Luke catches it in time but still pouts while unlocking it. 

Alex hears a giggle from the loft, knowing Willie was up there. 

“ _ Do the Google _ .” Willie repeats in a low voice before giggling once more. 

“Not my fault, I’m slower than you two with 2020 stuff!” Luke grumbles. “Technology is hard, Julie-speak is hard, math is hard!” 

“Okay, stop, I have the answer.” Reggie sighs. “I can help with math and science. You can help us out with history and personal finance. Each of us will do English on our own. Alex and Julie will help with languages. How does that sound?” 

“Okay!” Luke says happily before he’s tucking his phone away and turning back to his work.

Alex rolls his eyes before looking at Reggie. 

“I would say yes if I knew what languages you took.” Alex says, twirling his pencil.

“German,” Reggie points to himself. “And Spanish,” he points to Luke. 

“Yeah, sure.” Alex agrees, shrugging. 

He turns back to finish his Latin assignment before hearing Willie’s voice once more. 

“You speak _German?_ ”

Alex doesn’t look up from his worksheet. “ _ Ja, die sprache ist nicht schwer. _ ” 

“Oh. Didn’t expect that,” Willie snickers. “Oh, tell the guys I can help with the  _ Julie-speak _ problem.” 

Alex snorts. “Willie is offering to help with modern terms.” 

“Thanks Willie!” 

They fell into silence once more. The only sounds heard were rustling of papers and scratching lead. 

After another 30 minutes had gone by, the studio doors were flying open to let Julie and Flynn walk inside. 

“Boys, I have news!” Flynn announces while Julie shuts the doors behind them. 

“Can it wait?” Alex asks. “We’re doing homework.”

Julie snorts. “Bad idea.”

“No, it can’t wait! That’s like telling me not to open a gift on my birthday!” Flynn argues. 

“But homework…” Alex tries again, pointing at the scattered papers across the coffee table. 

“ _ Birth-day _ !” Flynn enunciates, karate chopping the air. 

“Ok, ok. What is it?” Reggie asks, amused. 

“Thank you, Reginald.” Flynn puts a hand to her throat as she lets out a small cough. “I’ve just been the best manager ever by getting you guys a gig!” 

“Seriously?”

“Oh my god, Flynn, you're amazing!” 

“Wait, what?”

Luke is shrieking before he's getting up to jump over the coffee table. In one swift motion, he’s picking Flynn up and hugging her tightly as he spins her around. When she’s back on her feet, Luke separates from her to put his hands on her shoulders. 

“The sickest manager, ever! When’s the gig?” Luke asks with a giddy smile on his face. 

“This Friday at the Fonda Theater!” Flynn grins. 

“I told Carrie we’d go to a Dirty Candi performance this Friday.” Alex tells her, rushing his words. He stands up to pace. “Not to mention, we haven’t practiced as a group in 2 weeks. Now that we can’t just poof onto the stage, we’re gonna have to do a bunch of more planning and scheduling-” 

His rambling cuts off as Willie poofs in front of him. Alex jumps back as he lets out a small gasp.

“Hey, Lex, breathe. Everything’s fine.” Willie insists. 

Alex nods, inhaling and exhaling. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Willie smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you figure it out-” 

“Alex-” Julie whispers. 

“Nah Jules, Willie’s got this.” Reggie mutters, turning back to his work. 

“Willie?” Flynn questions, looking between Luke and Julie for an explanation. 

Luke motions for Flynn to follow him and Julie outside. The doors shut as Willie speaks. 

“This,” Willie motions to the mess that was on the table and the floor. “Is not helping you. You all have to get more organized,” Willie tells him. “Get a white board, set it up like a calendar. It’ll help.” 

“Okay.” Alex nods, sitting back down so he can put away his completed assignments. “What should I do about Carrie?”

“You text her, ask what time.” Willie sits down next to the blond. ”You can probably make it to both gigs and invite Carrie to yours.” 

“Okay. I should do that now, right?” Alex inquires, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Willie nods. “Oh, there’s also a reminders app, you need to download it.” 

Alex hums in agreement as he types the message. 

_ Hey, Care. What time is your performance Friday? We have a gig the same night and want to make sure we can still come.  _

Once sent, the studio doors open to let Flynn, Julie, and Luke back inside. Flynn has a hand on her hip and she looks down at Alex with a stern stare. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a ghost boyfriend? We’re the queer ones Alex, come on!” 

Alex stares at her with wide eyes while stammering. “Well, I. Wait, I’m- What?”

Willie covers his mouth to mask his snickering.

Flynn continues, “First Julie, now you.  _ Jesus _ .”

“Flynn, he’s in the room.” Reggie tells her, collecting his own assignments. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” She lets out an awkward chuckle before raising her voice. “I’m sorry, ghost boy!” 

Willie snorts. “I like her.”

“He’s right here.” Alex points to his right. 

“Ah, my bad.”

Julie ignores her friend and walks forward to sit next to Reggie on the floor. 

“Alex, if you’re still feeling overwhelmed, we can wait on the gig-” 

Alex cuts her off. “No, we’re doing it. We just need to get our shit together.” He goes to his notes app and begins typing as he speaks, “We need to schedule the days we’ll be rehearsing. Willie suggests we get a calendar white board thing and the reminder app.”

“We can definitely do that.” Julie decides.

“I can help put dates in your calendar app too.” Willie states.

Alex nods, not looking up from his phone. 

“We have a plan on getting homework done too, I need your help with Spanish.” Luke jumps over the coffee table once more to sit back down on the couch. 

“Okay. Send me a picture of the sheet.” Luke nods and does as told. 

Flynn moves to sit on the floor between Julie and Alex. Alex locks his phone after putting in the last note and picks up his pencil, moving on to his English assignment. 

“How about band practice this coming week, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday?” Julie asks, taking out her phone. 

“Sounds good.” Luke nods.

“We should have a study group on the days you don’t rehearse.” Flynn offers. 

“Great idea. We can figure that out next week.” Reggie answers, putting his assignments in his backpack.

“I’m sending all of this to the band group chat.” Julie adds as her fingers fly across the screen. 

“Dude, are you already finished with everything?” Luke questions, furrowing his brows at Reggie.

Reggie nods. “Except German, but Alex is busy right now.” 

“I’ll help you when I’m not bullshitting the storyline of The Great Gatsby.” Alex replies.

“You know what I say, bullshit is just shit that’s improved.” Willie deadpans. 

Alex looks over at him with confusion written across his features. “You’ve  _ never  _ said- Okay.”

Willie immediately cracks afterwards, his smile bright as he chuckles. “Sorry.”

Alex grins before turning back to work. A few text tones go off a moment later before Julie puts her phone away. 

“Can you help me with Algebra?” Luke asks Reggie with a pout. 

“Yeah!” Reggie says happily before getting up to sit next to Luke. 

“Okay. Flynn and I are going to go tell Dad our plans. Come inside when you finish all this.” Julie gestures to the slightly more clean table before standing. 

“And leave your ghost boyfriend here so you can tell me more about him.” Flynn mutters to Alex. 

Alex looks up at her to see her raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

He clears his throat. “Uh- No, I think I’m okay.” 

Willie snickers beside him. “She’s so great.”

“Flynn, stop it.” Julie scolds, grabbing her friend and pulling her up.

“Alright. Alright.” Flynn hisses as Julie pushes her towards the doors. 

Once both girls are outside, with the doors shut behind them; Flynn asks a question she didn’t think the guys would hear. 

“Do you at least know if he’s attractive?” 

Willie laughs so hard, silent tears roll down his face as he gasps for air he doesn’t need. 

An hour later, the guys were racing into the house after completing their work. Alex got inside first. He hurriedly ran through the house to search for Julie and Flynn. He found them accompanied by Carlos and Tía in the living room. 

“Oi, mijo, what’s the rush?” Tía asks with a concerned tone. 

Reggie and Luke catch up as Alex waves Tía off. 

“Nothing. Carrie replied.” He declares, moving forward to sit in front of Julie and Flynn. “Dirty Candi’s performance is at five. What time do we go on?” 

“Eight. The theater is like ten minutes from the ballroom.” Julie replies. “I don’t think we have to worry about time.”

“Awesome! All we gotta figure out now is how we’re getting our equipment there.” Luke does finger guns as he leans against the archway of the living room. 

“I already talked to dad about it.” Julie assures. 

Reggie walks over to sit in the armchair as he asks, “Where’s dad, anyway?”

“The store, I gave him a list. You have to help that man cook more,  _ Rejinaldo _ .” Tía tells him. 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll look up some recipes right now.” Reggie grins at her while taking out his phone. 

“Smart boy.” 

“Hey Alex?” Flynn pokes at the boy's knee with her foot. “Is your ghost boyfriend here?” 

This immediately gets him looks from both Tía and Carlos.

“Willie’s your boyfriend?” Carlos asks, a smirk spreading across his face.

Alex let out a bitter chuckle, “Nope, he’s dead and I’m only dead inside.”

“Oh, Alejandro.”

“Jesus, Alex!”

“Alex, oh my god-” Flynn cuts herself off by slapping a hand over her mouth. 

“That’s it! You’ve been spending too much time on TikTok.” Julie says, disappointment in her tone.

“Well, how else am I supposed to learn  _ Julie-speak _ ?” Alex questions, turning around to give Luke a shit-eating grin. 

“ _ Julie-what _ ?” Julie asks in confusion.

Luke scowls at Alex. “You’ll be with Willie in a few minutes, ya know, after I murder you.”

“ _ Lukas! _ ”

A second later, Willie appears behind Luke with a rolled-up magazine. 

Alex's eyes widen as he watches Willie swat Luke in the back of the head with it.

“Ow!” Luke flinches, and a hand flies to the back of his head. 

Luke then turns to see a floating magazine, and he narrows his eyes at it.

“Willie! I thought we agreed on you not hitting people with books anymore.” Alex rubs at his temples. 

“One, we agreed on no such thing. Two, I know you thought that was funny. Three, he kinda deserved it!” Willie says, waving the magazine around as he spoke. 

“Okay, just a little.” Alex agrees. 

Willie beams just as they hear the front door open. Alex races up to get the magazine from Willie’s grasp. Luke reaches through Willie’s chest to slap Alex’s shoulder. Alex jumps away as Ray walks into the room with groceries.

“Hey Ray!” Alex greets him happily, rolling the magazine tighter in his hands.

“Hi mijo, I’ve got some more groceries in the car if you boys wouldn’t mind?” Ray asks, turning to go into the kitchen. 

“Of course!” Alex responds, moving towards the front door. 

Luke was fast to chase after him. 

* * *

By Tuesday the next week, there’s a whiteboard hanging by the studio doors marked in dates and doodles. Specifically, gigs, practices, study-group, and a hotdog that got Willie an eye roll. 

The school day went normally, none of the boys having too much difficulty in their classes. It was the last period of the day and Alex was sitting in history class waiting for the bell to ring. He had done everything and was now looking over the continued notes in his personal journal, that he now carried everywhere. 

**_The Hollywood Ghost Club seems very similar to the Cult of Dionysus, in that they each have followers that are there for a ‘good time’. Though Dionysus is an actual Greek god that worked with grapes to produce wine for his people. His followers must have been intoxicated just by his power, which is somewhat like Caleb. Though Caleb is_ ** **_not_ ** **_a god!_ **

**_There is a myth of an order that would feed on lost souls. The farthest back in history that historians found written on it is_ ** **_Ordo Spirituales Nequitias, which is Latin, meaning an order of lost souls._ ** **_The Order had apparently been around for hundreds of years before that, it’s the oldest name in the books they could find._ **

When the bell finally rang, Alex didn’t bother putting the journal away. He picks up his bag and leaves the classroom, saying goodbye to his teacher on the way out. As he shuffles with the herd of leaving students, he hears someone call his name. He stops in his movement to turn around and sees Reggie running towards him. When the boy is close enough, Alex wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders as they continue down the corridor. 

“Hey man!”

“Hey Reg.”

“You get Julie’s text?” Reggie asks.

Alex shook his head. “I have ‘do not disturb’ on. What’s up?” 

“Tía’s driving us and Flynn to the house, Dad’s still at work.” Reggie informs him. “Julie says Flynn wants to film us to post on our  _ instant-gram _ page?”

Alex interjects with a snort. “It’s Instagram, buddy.”

Reggie continues. “Right! Anyway, Tía will be a little late. Julie says to wait by the rock.” 

“Okay, well, I have to stop by my locker.” 

“I’ll come with you!” Reggie decides. 

The pair turns right down a hallway instead of following the rest of the student body out the front doors. Only a few being in the hallway, Alex makes a beeline for his locker. Reggie says hello to those he passes as Alex opens the door. Reggie stops next to his brother as Alex takes off his backpack. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Reggie asks in a quiet voice. 

“Miss what?” Alex responds, switching out his binders. 

He puts his journal in his bag and zips it up before reaching back into his locker for his snapback.

Reggie looks around for anyone listening before he whispers, “Ya know, the 90s!” 

Alex snorts. “Oh yeah, I totally miss getting hate crimed for wearing pink.” 

He puts the hat on his head and shuts the locker before putting his bag on. 

“Come on, Alex, you know what I mean!” 

“Alright. I’ll be completely honest with you, Reg.” He says, crossing his arms. “I don’t. I miss people and places, but I’m happy here. Now.” 

“Me too! I feel so much better- safer, with Julie and Ray.” Reggie tells him. A sad smile appears on his face after a moment. “I know it’s been tough on Luke though.”

Alex nods. “He’s upset that he can’t see his parents.” 

“We’ll talk to Julie about it, maybe she can visit them for him?” 

“Good idea.” Alex replies, looking around to see the hallway completely empty. “We should get going. Juj and Luke are probably waiting for us.” 

Reggie nods, backtracking to the hallway they came from. Alex follows before hearing someone’s voice. He stops to turn around.

“ _ No, goodbye Nick _ .” 

Reggie turns to see that Alex was walking in the opposite direction. 

“What dude?”

Alex shushes his brother before continuing down the hallway. Reggie runs to follow until the boys are turning left to see Julie trying to move away from Nick. 

Nick grabs Julie’s wrist. “You’re going to regret this,  _ Molina _ .” Nick hisses as Julie turns back around. 

Julie tries to take her wrist back, but Nick’s grip gets tighter. 

“Let me go, please.” 

“But I need you.” Nick says with a sinister smile.

Alex’s heart drops into his stomach as he sees Julie pulling harder. 

_ Oh my god, that’s Julie.  _

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Alex fumes, raising his voice. 

He runs forward to wrap his arms around his sister’s waist. Reggie follows, as Alex pulls Julie back from Nick, Reggie pushes Nick into the set of lockers behind him. Reggie pulls on the front of Nick’s t-shirt as Julie holds on to Alex. 

“Why the strong reaction, boys? We were just having a conversation!” Nick says, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Bullshit.” Reggie seethes, letting go of the boy’s shirt. 

“Are you okay?” Alex whispers to Julie, rubbing her back.

Julie nods and holds onto him tighter. 

“Apologize to her.” Alex commands. A silence goes by for a moment before Alex raises his voice once more. “Now!”

“I’m sorry, Julie.” Nick gibes. 

“You better fucking be.” Alex sneers.

Reggie grabs Nick by the jaw as he looks into his eyes.

He speaks in a lower tone. “You ever touch her again,  _ you’ll fucking regret it _ .” 

Julie and Alex turn to leave as Reggie lets the boy go. Reggie keeps eye contact with him until he moves to keep up with his siblings. 

Once outside the building, they find Luke and Flynn laughing together while watching something on Flynn’s phone. As they approach the pair, the mood stifles as Luke looks to see the anger in Alex’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks, seeing a mix of hurt and confusion written on Julie’s face.

Julie exhales. “It’s just… Nick. Something’s wrong with him. He’s not acting like himself.” 

“They were talking and suddenly, Nick got very aggressive.” Reggie explains.

“Oh, wow.” Flynn shakes her head in disbelief. 

“That little asshole! Did he hurt you?” Luke inquires, putting a hand on Julie’s shoulder.

“Not really. He kept squeezing my wrist.” She replies, lifting her arm to show a forming bruise.

“What were you guys talking about?” Alex questions.

“It was weird, like he was offering me a deal.” Julie tells them, rubbing at her wrist. “He’s always been supportive of the band, then he has a sudden change of heart and wants to work together?”

The boys share a look before Luke nods in understanding. 

“We won’t let that kid come near you again, don’t worry.” Luke states, taking her hand in his.

“If he tries, I’ll break his kneecaps.” Flynn adds with a smile.

“Thanks guys.” 

Reggie and Alex wrap their arms around their sister in a tight hug, making Julie giggle. 

After a moment, they hear a honk and turn towards the street where Tía sits in her car. 

The boys suddenly break away from Julie to race Luke to the front seat of the car. 

Flynn rolls her eyes and interlocks her arm with Julie to follow the boys.

* * *

After leaving their belongings by the front door and on the coat rack, they move to the studio in a rush. 

Alex picks up his drumsticks from their usual spot on the coffee table and sits on the couch. 

Reggie grabs his bass and sits in the armchair. 

Luke sits down on his stool, songbook in hand, and picks up his guitar. 

Julie moves to sit behind her keyboard while Flynn sits on the other end of the couch. 

“Getting right to business, our set list is ready. We just need to figure out timing and who’s talking. Boss?” Luke looks to Julie. 

“For  _ Stand Tall _ , you guys will already be on the stage while I’m walking out. We’re doing a light trick for poofing.” Julie informs them. “The first break will be between  _ Great _ and  _ Now or Never _ . I’ll talk because right after  _ Now or Never _ , we’re going into  _ Wake Up _ -” 

As Julie continues to speak, Alex zones out and begins tapping his sticks on his thighs. He feels the couch lower next to him and his hat gets taken off his head. Alex stops his tapping and finally looks up to see that Willie was sitting between him and Flynn; and was now wearing his hat. 

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” Willie questions with a bright grin.

Alex shrugs, now completely distracted by the boy in front of him. 

“Oh! I got you something!” Willie says before he disappears. 

Alex furrows his brows and before he knows it, Willie is reappearing and putting a white snapback on him. Alex opens his mouth to speak, but Willie pulls on the front of his sweatshirt, beating him to it. 

“You look cute.” 

Alex is speechless for a moment, then someone’s calling for his attention.

“Alex! Let’s go, we’re running through the set.” Reggie pats at Alex’s arm as he stands up. 

“Right! Sorry.” Alex follows, moving to get behind his drum set. 

“We’re doing Stand Tall like we did at The Orpheum. That means come in at the end of the first chorus, Lexi.” Julie smiles at her brother. 

“Of course Juji _. _ ” Alex replies, rolling up his sleeves. 

As Julie plays, Alex makes sure his mic is in the right place. He mouths along to Julie’s singing as he readies his sticks. 

When he plays, he shuts his eyes, listening for Reggie so he doesn’t accidentally quicken his pace. Luke joins in and Alex opens his eyes to see that Flynn had her phone up. 

He then moves to look at Willie, who seems to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Alex quickly diverts his gaze, so he doesn’t get thrown off. 

Then it’s time for him to sing. He stops drumming and stays on his stool.

He hears Willie gasp. 

He starts the beat again as the group sings the four-part harmony. 

When the song is over, Flynn whoops and claps. 

“Thank you, thank you, we’ll be here all week.” Julie jests as she mockingly bows.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Willie says breathlessly. 

Alex smiles bashfully at him and shrugs.

“Oh, Jules.” Luke pulls her attention, walking forward. “I’m not doing my riff in Edge of Great.” 

“That’s fine. Let’s run through it real quick, acoustic.” Julie decides.

Luke nods and moves to switch out his guitars, while he does this Alex plays his drums with his left hand. Reggie leans over the drum set to lock eyes with his brother while strumming at his instrument and singing the chorus. 

“I’m playing with my left hand!” Alex says happily. 

“That’s nice, man.” Reggie nods before he’s turning away.

Reggie laughs as he’s moving, seeing that Luke fell over because of tangled cords on the floor. Luke grumbles as he gets back up. 

“Shut it, Reg.” 

Alex gets up from his stool, he makes his way to Julie as he sings, “Better shut up right now, it’s obvious,” to the tune of Edge Of Great. She laughs at him as Luke continues to walk forward. 

Julie then turns on her bench to look at Reggie. 

“Reg! We should sing it, country!” 

“Yes!” Reggie exclaims in excitement.

“No, we shouldn’t.” Luke shakes his head.

“ Running from the past, tripping on the now, what is lost can be found.” Julie sings loudly with a country accent.

“No, sing it lightly.” 

“It has to be quieter, Jules.”

Alex sings in a softer southern tone, making Julie laugh. “Tripping on the now, what is lost can be found, it’s obvious.  _ Come on _ .”

“Come on!” Julie mimics Alex. 

“Come on now!” Reggie calls.

Luke strums upbeat while Julie sings the song slowly. Alex joins her, annoying Luke. 

“What are you doing?” Luke asks.

“Play it slower, you’re going way too fast!” Julie says, motioning to Luke’s guitar.

“You know there's timing in music, right?” Alex questions. “Follow  _ my _ timing, damn it!”

Luke sasses them in a silly voice. “I'm playing the timing that you guys were supposed to sing with but you guys are just- NOT DOING THAT!” 

“Calm your shit, Lukas.” Julie tells him, holding her hand out in caution. 

“We’re doing it, country.” Alex reminds him. 

“Damn, you really are a white boy.” He hears Willie snort. 

“Luke is whiter than me.” Alex clarifies, pointing at him.

“What? That doesn’t make sense, Mr.  _ blond-with-blue-eyes _ .” Julie snickers. 

He opens his mouth to retort but gives up. “Oh, hush.” 

A moment later, Luke and Julie have the timing decided. They play the beginning of the song, to which Alex bounces towards Reggie. Reggie nods his head to the rhythm and Alex moves to get back behind his drum set. 

After going through the rest of the set, Julie and Luke review what to go over for the next rehearsal. 

The band and their groupies then move to the kitchen where Ray and Tía are preparing food. 

Willie moves to sit on the counter while everyone else surrounds the island.

“Hey dad!” Julie walks and wraps her arms around his waist tightly. 

“Hi mija.” Once they’ve separated, Ray turns to look at Reggie. “Will you go get your brother, we’re having dinner early.” 

“Sure!” Reggie agrees happily before he’s running from the room. 

A second later they hear the clomp of his boots on the steps.

“Don’t fall!” Alex yells.

“I won’t!” Reggie responds.

“Why are you standing around? We’ve got plates! Sit down, let’s go!” Tía commands. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Luke and Flynn chorus, racing to get to the dining table first. 

Alex and Julie help Tía and Ray put everything on the table as Reggie and Carlos come downstairs.

“Hey, Lex. Can you ask Julie if I can have some nail polish?” Willie inquires. 

“Juj, Willie was wondering if he can use your nail polish.” Alex voices as he sits down next to Luke.

“Yeah! Blue and pink are on my dresser, green is on my nightstand, you’ll find the others on my desk.” Julie tells Willie, while looking at Alex.

“Thanks!” Willie says. Alex looks back at the counter to see that the ghost boy had already left.

Alex smiles as he looks back at his sister. “He said thank you.” 

“So, Willie’s allowed in your room but I’m not?” Luke asks.

“I trust Willie won’t go through my dream box.” Julie states pointedly. 

Luke gapes before he’s clearing his throat and looking back down at his plate. 

“That’s fair.” Luke replies. 

“Okay.” Ray interjects. “Reggie, it's your turn to say grace.”

Everyone joins hands before Reggie speaks, “We thank the universe and Tía for doing everything for us. We all very much appreciate it and you. Amen.”

“Amen.” Julie repeats back. 

There were a few laughs and Tía murmurs a thank you to Reggie.

After they eat, Carlos excuses himself to the living room while Ray, Tía, and Julie clear the table. Reggie moves to the island to continue eating while Flynn, Alex and Luke stay seated. 

“Alright! I should get going, I’ve got pilates!” Tía states. 

She gives Julie a kiss on the forehead before walking around the island and giving Reggie a kiss on the cheek.

“Have a nice class Tía!” He bubbles.

“Thank you, _Rejinaldo_ , I’ll try.” She responds while walking over to the dining table. 

She bends down and hugs Flynn before moving between the two boys, squeezing them tightly. 

“See you on Friday, Tía.” Alex grins. 

“Sí!” She turns to Ray. “ Bueno!” She leaves the kitchen calling, “ _ Carlos _ ! Come, give me a hug!”

Once the front door shuts, Ray moves to his office to work on something and Alex gets up to help Julie wash and put away the dishes. 

“Oh, Jules, I got some great stuff to upload!” Flynn exults, bouncing in her chair. “The fans are really interested in seeing what you’re like outside of gigs.” 

“Really? There’s more where that came from.” Luke resounds, picking up his phone. 

Julie turns off the water as she asks cautiously, “Oh god, what are you going to do?” 

“Nothing!” Luke says defensively. “Hey Alex! Can you grab me some marshmallows?” 

“Yea, sure!” Alex calls back. 

Acting as if he’s walking down a staircase, Alex walks below the kitchen island in search of them. He swats Julie’s leg to make her move. 

“Boy, what the hell-” She furrows her brows as she watches him open a cabinet and pull a bag out. 

“Grab me some marshmallows!” Luke repeats, filming them.

He walks back up the ‘staircase’ to show them off to Luke. 

“Oh, thank you!”

“Are these the ones you wanted?” Alex questions.

“Those- Uh, no.” Luke shakes his head. 

“Alright. I’ll take the escalator down.” Alex continues.

“Take the escalator down!” Luke agrees. 

Alex then mimes going down an escalator. Julie watches with suspense before Alex falls. Alex groans in pain while Reggie, Julie, and Flynn laugh. Alex crawls to put the marshmallows back before he’s getting up. 

“Send that to me!” Flynn tells Luke. 

Luke nods before getting to work on the device. 

Flynn takes out her own phone, waiting for the message.

Alex turns to see Willie sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs at the table. 

“You okay, hot dog?” 

“Yep, yep. I’m fine, thanks.” Alex huffs. “Assholes.” He nods to his siblings.

Willie grins before he’s standing and moving toward Alex. 

“Hey Alex, where did you get that hat?” Reggie questions.

“Yeah, it just kind of appeared earlier.” Julie adds.

“Oh, uh, Willie gave it to me.” Alex beams.

“Has Willie given you anything else?” Flynn queries with an innocent smile.

Everyone else had a dumbfound expression befall on their features.

“What- did she really just- Wow” Willie sputters.

“Oh my god, Flynn!” Alex exasperates. “He’s in the room!” 

Flynn covers her mouth as she laughs joyously at the blond’s expression.

“It’s a fair question!”

“Is it though?” Alex snarkily replies.

“Um, I’m gonna go to your room.” Willie says before poofing out.

Alex sighs and falls to sit on the kitchen floor as Flynn continues cackling.

_ Jesus christ, I need a break. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> So sorry this chapter took longer then the others, I'm just so excited for the rest of the fic that while writing this, I got a little carried away. I hope you can forgive.   
> Again, big thanks to my editor Breezy! And our friends Forks and Arson on The Orpheum Discord Server. 
> 
> Love you all! Hope you're doing well!


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Reginald Molina_ ! Do _not_ make my momma wait! Traffic is horrendous!” 

“Yes, ma’am, I’m coming!” 

Julie and the Phantoms were feeling jittery in anticipation for their gig. This ranges from the shaking surfaces that may be unfortunate enough for Reggie's boots to find; to the persistent _swoosh_ of Alex's drumsticks. Or pencils. Or pens, even twigs he snatched off the ground; it didn't matter just as long as it resembled his sticks.

Everyone was piling into the silver minivan at the front of Flynn's house, her mother Jolene slipping into the driver's seat. She'd be driving the group to the ballroom where Dirty Candi would take the stage. It wouldn’t be a long drive. Though any trip with the guys was undeniably an _experience_. 

And lo-and-behold, five minutes in, Flynn was recording Julie and herself to post on social media. As her camera focused on Luke and Reggie in the seats behind them, she got little footage. They were singing along (terribly) to a Beyoncé song that had come on the radio. No one could ever ruin Beyoncé for Jolene… but those two came close.

Beside her, Alex was judging them all from the passenger seat. 

Jolene asks Alex about his college plans, to which he replied he didn't have any. Jolene tells him Flynn’s older sister, Hunter, was just starting college at UCLA. Alex listens to an extent, nodding and laughing when he’s expected. 

When they reach the ballroom, they see a stream of fans rushing to get inside the building. Before being let out of the minivan, Jolene stops them.

“Please be careful, stay together. I hope you guys have fun.” 

“We will,” Flynn answers with a quick nod before leaning over her mother's chair to kiss her on the cheek. “Love you.” 

They say goodbye to her as they get out. After shutting the car doors, they turn and walk towards the locale, hearing the squeal of her tires behind them. Once inside, they get an escort to where their seats are. Alex sits at the end of the row. He knew Willie would show up any moment. Reggie sits next to him while Flynn relaxes on his other side. Julie and Luke sit on her left, talking when their next songwriting day would be.

“Did you wish Carrie good luck?” Reggie asks his brother. 

Alex nods. “I did, Kayla as well.” 

“You still haven’t given me her number.” 

“Fine, I’ll send it to you right now,” Alex informs him, pulling out his device. 

Once the contact’s sent, Reggie takes out his device and offers his brother a bright smile. He then looks down to type away at his phone, not bothering to say anything else.

“Yeah, your welcome,” Alex mutters.

“Hey, Lex.” 

Alex looks over to see Willie sitting crossed on the floor next to him. Alex puts his phone to his ear before responding.

“Hey Will! Did you have a nice day?” 

“Mhm! Might’ve been nicer if you didn’t have school.” 

Alex gives him a shy smile. “What, you missing me or something?” 

“Yeah, a lot,” Willie whispers.

The three words made Alex’s heart stutter in his chest. 

Alex knows they have little alone time together, which he was planning to fix. While continuing his research on freeing Willie, he’s keeping an eye out for Julie so Nick wouldn’t bother her again. He was also planning on getting a job and getting his license once more, but he should stress over those later. But that’s practically impossible; he’s always stressing.

“Tomorrow, I have to go to the library,” Alex tells him. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes! You’re getting more mythology books?” He questions excitedly.

“Is that what you’re doing when I’m at school?” Alex chuckles.

“Well, yeah, when I’m not skating.” Willie shrugs. 

Alex grins, “Okay. Well, Audrey said she had a bunch of book recommendations for me.”

“Sweet!” 

“Alex,” Reggie shook his shoulder for attention. “It’s about to start!”

“Okay, okay,” Alex puts his phone in his pocket, sending Willie a wink. 

“I sent Kayla a message. She said she would see me after the show,” Reggie beams.

“That’s nice, Reg.” 

“Well, we were both waiting for you to introduce us!” Reggie continues, slipping his phone in his pocket.

“Well, shit, pick up your own girls! What am I, a dating app?”

Reggie rolls his eyes before turning to say something to Flynn.

“It seems like it.” Willie snickers beside him. 

“Next thing I know, Carrie is going to ask me for help with Flynn,” Alex states, playing with his rings.

“That seems very unlikely,” Willie responds.

“Exactly!” 

A moment later, the lights flash a vibrant yellow and pink as they hear the beginning of _Wow_ play. 

Everyone cheers and stands as the Dirty Candi girls come out onto the stage. Alex and Reggie sing along with the words as the song progresses. Alex turns to the row across them to see everyone holding up their phones, recording the girl group. Alex nudges Reggie and points to them. Reggie notices and shakes his head. 

“Kids these days and their phones, what can you do?” He jests, shrugging. 

Alex snorts before turning his attention back to the girls. 

Once the song ends, Carrie comes to the edge of the stage to wave at everyone. 

“Hey guys, how’s everyone doing?” Everyone cheers in response, making her grin. “Great! Thank you so much for coming!” 

The next song vamps up when the group moves into a new formation. 

Seven songs later, the other girls take a break as Kayla moves forward to speak to the crowd. 

“Alright, guys! We got two songs left!” The crowd made a collective awe. Kayla chuckles, “I know! But we wanted to thank all of you for the streams on Spotify and views on our YouTube account! Also, a big thank you to our friends Julie and The Phantoms for their support!” 

Reggie whoops, he cups his hands over his mouth as he yells, “You’re welcome, Kayla!” 

She turns to see Reggie and winks at him. She then moves to stand with the rest of the group. 

Alex nudges Reggie with a smug grin while Luke hits his shoulder. 

“What?” Reggie asks innocently. “She’s cute!” 

“Oh, real cute.” Flynn hums.

* * *

 _All Eyes on Me_ and a new song called _Don’t Need Him To Be Happy_ ends the show. 

The crowd goes crazy as the girl's bow, wave, and make their way off the stage. 

Within minutes, everyone was clearing out the ballroom while Julie, Flynn, and the boys sat back down in their seats. After 10 minutes (all in which Alex and Luke were messing with Reggie), Alex gets a message.

_Hey Xan, for caution, we’re waiting for the lot to clear. Can you guys hang out while we wait?_

_Yeah! We’re still inside anyway, waiting on Julie’s aunt._

_Gotcha, a security guy is coming for ya._

_Because that doesn’t sound at all terrifying._

_Lmao, sorry._

“Who ya texting?” Willie asks, looking over Alex’s shoulder.

“Kayla.”

Reggie immediately perks up. “What about Kayla?” Luke and Julie giggle.

“Sorry, Willie asked me who I was texting.” Alex chuckles. 

“Oh,” Reggie says, looking away in disappointment. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be with the love of your life soon,” Alex jokes. 

Flynn tries to hide her snickering as Reggie’s face becomes pink.

“Shut it. You can’t even talk.”

Alex shoves Reggie playfully before crossing his arms over his chest. A moment later, Alex hears loud stomping footsteps coming toward them. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen a man that burly,” Willie tells him. 

These footsteps stop right next to Alex. 

“Hi!” Reggie grins, waving at the man.

“Uh, hey, would you be Julie and _her_ phantoms?” 

His voice was gruff, like he had smoked several cigars recently.

Alex turns his head to stare at the man’s black boots. 

Julie spoke up. “ _The_ Phantoms. Yes, what can we do for you?” 

He lets out a small wheeze that sounds more like a cough than a laugh. 

“Ms. Wilson has asked me to accompany you to the Green Room. Follow me.” 

The group stands up from their seats, moving to follow him. Reggie pushes Alex out of the way to be in front. Alex stumbles until he feels hands wrap around his waist, steadying him. When he has his balance back, he turns to Luke, who looks very amused.

He hears Willie’s soft giggling next to him.

“Thanks, _Luke_.” 

Alex turns to glare at Reggie’s retreating figure. Flynn and Julie grin at him before running to catch up with Reggie and the bulky dude. Luke pats Alex on the shoulder as he moves forward to keep up with them. Alex follows at a slower pace to walk with Willie. 

“So, I’ll probably poof to the theater, ride my board around the place a few times,” Willie tells him. “No offense to Julie’s Tía, but she’s loud.” 

Alex shakes his head before smiling fondly. 

“Okay.”

“Are you nervous?” Willie questions.

“Yeah, absolutely.” 

“Really?” Willie asks, concern in his tone.

Alex sighs, taking out his phone to put it to his ear. “We’re playing with the new equipment and the lights, and I just want everything to go right.”

“I’m sure it will, hotdog. You guys planned this whole thing out _to a T_.” 

“I know! But, I guess, it used to be... Easier?” Alex says, his voice faltering with uncertainty. 

“What, you mean, back in the day? I can’t believe I just said that-” 

“No. When we were dead.” Alex mumbles. 

“Oh. That’s because you only felt alive when playing music. After all, it was your soul,” Willie explains. “Now that your soul is back in your body, you feel everything, and it’s overwhelming.”

Alex nods. “Yeah, so much more overwhelming than I remember.”

“It’ll be okay, Lex. You just have to-”

“Hey, pretty boy!” 

Alex looks over to see the muscular man and the rest of the group looking at him from the corridor’s end. Alex immediately looks away from them and clears his throat. 

As he walks forward to join them, he says, “We’ll talk later,” to Willie before shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“Who were you on the phone with, your girlfriend?” The hulking man asks, snickering.

They hear the quick creak of a door opening before another voice chimes in. 

“No, probably the boy he’s told us about.” 

“Carrie!” 

“What? Do you think you’re subtle about it? You get this look on your face when you just _think_ about him.” 

“He does!” Julie agrees.

“Let’s call Alex what he is: a simp!” Flynn joins in. 

Luke nudges him while Reggie raises his eyebrows suggestively. Alex turns to see Willie with a bashful smile on his face. 

“Guys, stop,” Alex mutters, running a hand down his face.

“It’s the gay panic,” Kayla adds as she pops up behind Carrie. 

Reggie turns to look at her with a dazed expression.

“Hi,” Kayla grins at him. 

“Hey Kayla,” Reggie replies, giving a shy wave.

Carrie lets out a small snort before giving Alex a look, saying, _you did this_. 

Alex shrugs in response. Carrie then looks back at the burly man. 

“Thank you, Roy. I’ll call you if I need anything.” 

“Of course, Ms. Wilson.” He responds before walking away. 

Alex still hears the stomping of his boots as the group enters the room. He shuts the door behind him once Willie’s inside.

“Xander!” Colette waves from her spot on the floor.

“Hey!” Kali beams from her spot next to Kori on the couch.

“Hey, guys! Outstanding performance,” Alex compliments. 

“Thank you!”

“Yeah, you guys were totally awesome,” Reggie agrees, speaking directly to Kayla.

She beams back before directing him to two armchairs away from the rest of the group. 

Alex hears, “It’s so nice to talk to you, Reggie,” before Carrie grabbed his attention. 

“-Girls, this is Kas. Kayla just stole Gee.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Colette says.

“Right back at ya! You girls coming to our show tonight?” Luke asks, taking a seat on the couch next to Kali. 

“Oh, wish we could! We gotta clean the house,” Colette sighs, motioning to Kori. 

“That’s okay! Maybe the next one?” Julie offers.

“Definitely.” Kori agrees.

“Well, I’m coming,” Kali says. “Carrie, can I get a ride?” 

“Of course!”

Flynn and Julie move to the floor as a conversation strikes up about Flynn’s earrings. Luke then asks Flynn to pierce his ears. 

* * *

A good 25 minutes pass before Carrie and Alex migrate to the snack table. Willie follows and leans against the wall as Alex munches on grapes. 

“Thanks for coming, Xan.” Carrie grins.

“Of course. What are friends for?” Alex responds, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

“Telling me I look good?” She jokes.

Alex shakes his head. His shoulders drop as he lets out a sigh.

“Are you doing okay?” Carrie questions, the smile slipping from her face.

“What? Yeah.” Alex says, brushing her off. 

“You sure?” Carrie continues.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Lex, don’t do that. She cares,” Willie interjects with a frown. 

Alex nods in consideration before turning back to look at Carrie.

“Okay, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind.”

“Like what? Tell Aunt Carrie what’s wrong.” She encourages, coming forward to wrap an arm around his waist.

_Wow, that’s ironic. I could have been your uncle._

He lowered the volume of his voice, “Well, uh, a few days ago. I stumbled across Nick being _very_ hostile towards Julie.” 

“You’re joking.”

“I wish I were. He was, like, _clinging_ to her wrist. I swear his eyes turned black.” 

Carrie furrows her brows in confusion, “What? That’s so unlike him!”

“That’s exactly what Julie said! She tried defending him, but I saw the bruises. I don’t want him near her ever again.”

“Bruises?! Well, I guess he’s showing his true colors. Did you-”

She’s interrupted by a hard knock on the door. 

“ _Ms. Wilson? The lot is clear; I’m here to escort you._ ” 

She yells back, “Just a moment!” before toning down to whisper, “We’ll talk more on this later, okay?”

Carrie and Alex turn around to the rest of the room to see everyone getting up. The other Dirty Candi girls move to the corner of the room to collect their bags, so Reggie stands alone while Kayla’s distracted. 

Luke and Flynn make kissy faces at him. The teasing doesn’t seem to have its desired effect because Reggie brightens right up, smiling wide and bouncing on his toes. He trots over to where Alex and Carrie stand.

“We’re going out next Saturday!” Reggie whispers excitedly to Alex.

“That’s great, bud!”

Carrie giggles, “I hope you can dance like Xander can.” 

A look of confusion crosses Reggie’s face. 

“Wait, what-” He’s cut off by Kayla appearing next to him. 

She hands Carrie her bag with a smile. 

“You boys should join us for dance club!” Kayla says.

“We’d love to, Kayla!” Alex agrees. 

She grins at him before pulling on Carrie’s hand. They walk to the door together, and Carrie opens it to see Roy standing there. He moves out of the way to let them pass. Reggie looks back at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“Did I miss something?”

Alex just grins at him before following everyone else out of the room. A moment later, he hears the clacking of Reggie’s boots to keep up with them.

“Alright, Lex, Imma bounce. I’ll see you when you get to the theater,” Willie tells him as they get to the doors leading outside. 

“Okay,” Alex responds. 

This gets him a look from Luke. Alex waves him off before he turns to see Willie with a bright grin on his face.

“Later.”

Alex returns a soft smile before Willie poofs away. 

Once out in the lot, they go to the last two cars, one Carrie’s, the other Colette’s. Carrie opens the trunk of her car, letting Kayla and Kali put their bags inside. When the trunk shuts, everyone says goodbye to Colette and Kori before the girls get in the car and drive away. Carrie gives Roy a twenty-dollar bill, thanking him and telling him to call her dad. After Roy’s left to go back inside, Julie receives a text message. 

“Tía will be here any moment,” she informs them. “She took a wrong turn.” 

A voice that hadn’t been there before cuts in, “Maybe you should buy her a map.”

The group turns to see Nick in all black, head to toe. He had a smirk stapled to his face, seeming to be in a good mood. 

“Hi Carrie,” he greets, walking forward. 

In less than a second, Luke, Reggie, and Flynn form a wall in front of Julie. Julie jumps up to lean against Reggie and Luke’s shoulders to watch the scene in front of her. 

“Hi Nick,” Carrie returns, crossing her arms. 

“Loved the show! Your choreography is to die for, and the costumes, so put together,” he compliments.

“Aw, thank you!” Carrie starts in a sweet voice. 

“Of course-”

Her tone changes as she continues, “I never want you near me again.”

“What-”

“I've heard you’ve been a major dick to my friends!” This makes Nick’s jaw drop. “Plus, I’m interested in someone else,” she turns to look at Flynn.

Flynn’s eyes widen in response. 

Carrie turns back to lock eyes with Nick as Alex snickers, “I called it!”

“Not the time, dude,” Luke whispers to him.

Nick turns his shock into a scowl. 

His voice is as cold as ice as he hisses, “You’ll regret speaking to me like this, little girl.”

“Look me in the eye and see if I give a fuck,” Carrie responds, putting a hand on her hip.

“Excuse me?”

“Oop!” 

“Yes, Carrie!”

“Oh, go off, honey!”

“I will, thanks, Flynn,” Carrie says, getting closer to Nick to poke at his chest. “ _You_ are just an entitled, snotty, white boy. Why do you think you can harass women? Do you need to have some kind of power over us? Well, guess what, Nick, this is not 1920. You need to man the fuck up. Stay away from us.”

With her last words, she shoves Nick away from her. He stumbles before catching himself. After fixing his posture, he brushes himself off. 

He lets out a sinister chuckle, “You can ridicule me all you want; it doesn’t change the fact that your decisions today make you dense and foolish. You have so much power, and-” 

“We don’t care!” Flynn cuts Nick off, clapping her hands. 

He stares at them with a final glowering look. 

“Goodbye, Nicky-poo!” Julie adds, pushing her way through the boys to stand between them. 

“We will meet again,” he growls, turning and striding away.

Out of nowhere, a blue car appears, speeding towards them. Julie and the Phantoms immediately recognize it to be Tía’s. It almost hits Nick, making him jump away as it stops with a screeching halt. The driver's window rolls down, and Tía pops her head out to glare at the blond boy.

“ _Oi!_ Why are you not looking where you’re going, young man? I could’ve hit you!” 

Nick sighs and, with a roll of his eyes, says, “My apologies,” before continuing his hasty retreat.

Tía then turns to look at her niece and nephews with an awaiting look while they stare back in a state of shock. After a moment of silence, she gestures to the car before pointing to the watch on her wrist.

“Ray is waiting on us!” 

“Right, see you guys at the theater!” Luke tells the remaining Dirty Candi girls while jumping into action. 

“Later Care, Kay, Kal-” Alex adds with a kind smile. 

Luke shoves Alex, having to race him and Flynn to the passenger seat. Julie and Reggie take their time getting to the car, Reggie knowing he would have to ride in the trunk again.

“Thanks, Carrie, we’ll see you soon!” Julie voices, getting in the back with Flynn. 

Reggie opens the trunk and gets inside. Once the other doors shut, the vehicle pulls away. Reggie continues to wave at the girls through the open door of the boot. Kayla waves back happily.

He calls, “Drive safely!” 

“ _Rejinaldo!_ Shut the door!” 

The girls laugh as the boot of the car finally shuts, with Tía speeding away. 

* * *

When they arrive at the theater, Tía parks beside Ray’s van. His trunk is open, and he was unloading their equipment with Carlos’ help. With other cars entering the lot, the band is swift to get out of the vehicle and begin moving their things inside to set up. 

That morning before school, they had not only loaded their instruments, amps, and microphone stands; but outfits they would change into. The group decided they would color-code, similar to when playing The Orpheum, but this time, more casual. 

Having already set up their instruments with Carlos’ help, Luke and Reggie began helping Julie with her keyboard. Being the fantastic manager she is, Flynn checks with the tech guys to see if everything was ready. Tía has one of the stagehands assist her with a rolled banner. They hang it just behind Alex, on the black curtain.

Seeing nothing else to do, Carlos and Tía leave for a walk to kill time. Ray begins to help Alex put his drums together when the former ghost hears hard wheels on the stage’s vinyl. 

“Beep, beep!” 

Before he knows it, Alex and a crash cymbal are on the floor. Loud ringing carries out while Willie’s skateboard swerves to a stop.

“Oh my god, hotdog, I’m so sorry!” Willie calls while running over to see if Alex is alright. 

Ray, Julie, Reggie, and Luke, who watched it happen, make no noise. They only continue to stare at the blond on the floor. 

Alex huffs as he stands. “Not only did you go through me, but you made me fall again!” Willie covers his mouth to hide his snickering. This doesn’t fool Alex. “Thanks _so much_ for checking to see if I was okay, traffic jam!” 

Willie uncovers his mouth, revealing a frown. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh, huh? If you’re so sorry, you’ll help me with my drums.”

“Your wish is my command. One moment, peanut. Gotta put the board away.” 

Alex gives him an unimpressed look before he’s poofing away. Alex turns and picks up the cymbal, putting it in its place on the platform. Alex then steps onto the platform to tighten it. 

“Alright. What am I doing, hotdog?”

Ray moves from the drum set to Julie, Luke, and Reggie. The trio gives up on the keyboard, more interested in what they witnessed.

“You saw it too, right?” Julie questions in a whisper.

Alex continues to speak to Willie behind them; while the trio tries their best to tune him out.

“The pink spark or the boy in the crop top?” 

“That was Willie!” Reggie informs him happily. 

“We’ve never seen a pink spark before,” Luke mentions, fixing his beanie.

“I’ve never seen Willie before,” Julie adds. 

Ray furrows his brows. “But we only saw him for a second!” 

“We understand just as much as ghost magic as you, dad,” Reggie comments.

“Okay, we’re not bringing this up to Alex,” Julie decides. ”This will make him ask more questions.” 

“Yeah, I can tell he’s had a lot of things on his mind recently. He doesn’t need something else,” Luke agrees.

“We can look into it ourselves,” Reggie suggests. 

“Wonderful idea, we’ll discuss this at home. I’m going to go check on Flynn and the lighting,” Ray states before moving off the stage.

The three teenagers turn, hearing silence from their drummer. They see Alex holding his hand out, waiting for something. 

“William, if you don’t come back with that, I will take your skateboard.” After a slight pause, he sighs, “I don’t care if it’s attached to your soul; I’ll find a way.” A bolt appears in the palm of his hand and he smiles, “ _Danke_ , _Liebling_.”

“We’re going to go change, see you in a few,” Luke tells Julie, pulling Reggie along with him.

Julie finishes setting up her keyboard and mic. She snags Reggie’s leather jacket from his amp and moves into one of the other dressing rooms backstage. She puts on her favorite purple t-shirt, tie-dyed to the max. Her painted blue jeans flared over her gray boots. When she finishes the look with Reggie’s jacket, it feels right. After all, he’s her brother now; she’s allowed to steal his clothes. 

When she walks back out onto the stage, Luke, wearing a blue flannel over a white muscle tee with his black jeans and vans, is tuning his guitar. Reggie is sitting on Alex’s platform in his bright red shirt, jeans, and boots. He’s watching Alex stare up at the rafters. Julie walks over and sits next to him. 

She whispers to him, “What’s he doing?” 

“Oh, Willie is sitting up there, and Alex- hey, there’s my jacket!” 

Julie lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, sorry. Thought it was up for grabs since you left it lying around.”

Reggie snorts, “It’s fine; I just feel exposed.” 

“You want my grey sweater?” Julie questions. 

“Ooh, yeah!” 

“Come on, it’s backstage.”

The siblings leave the stage together while Alex continues to stare up at his ghost companion in the rafters. Luke sits his guitar on its stand and walks over to his friend.

“Why are you just staring at him?” Luke asks, looking up as if he was going to spot Willie again. 

He wasn’t. 

“There’s a guy with dad and Flynn in the lighting booth, so if I talk to him, I might look crazy.” 

Luke chuckles, “Why don’t you go change, the show’s in an hour.” 

Alex nods as he says, “good idea,” then calls, “I’ll be right back,” to the ceiling. 

“You’re right,” Luke starts, gaining Alex’s attention, “you _do_ look crazy.” 

Alex shoves Luke before leaving to go backstage. Julie and Reggie pass him as they make their way to their instruments. Flynn and Ray come down from the tech booth; they look up at the stage to speak to the band.

“Earl says everything is ready!” Flynn tells them excitedly. 

“Sweet!” 

“This is going to be a great show!” 

“He says the doors are opening officially in twenty minutes. He’s turning the stage lights off soon, so he wants you guys to be ready,” Ray tells them. “I just got a text from your Tía; she’s bringing dinner.”

“What are we having?” 

“Hotdogs.”

“Not funny, Flynn.” 

“Sorry.”

Alex comes back to the stage wearing a pink button-down, ripped blue jeans, and pink converse. At the same time, Tía and Carlos reappear with dinner, McDonald’s.

“Behold! Tia has gifted us with the heavenly light of the golden arches!”

“Stop being so extra, Reg,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“No. I refuse to be as boring as you.” 

“I’m so glad that Luke has been taking my lessons seriously,” Willie quips.

Alex holds in a chortle as he takes his food from Carlos. 

The group eats quickly, and Ray throws their trash away. The band goes backstage as Earl turns the stage lights off. Tía, Ray, Carlos, and Flynn find their seats promptly and sit down. Then the theater doors open. A mob of people enters the theater in a race to their seats. Alex looks out at the growing crowd from behind the curtain. He then looks up to see Willie still seated in the rafters. He smiles to himself before feeling a tug on his arm. 

“Come on Lexi, band circle!” 

He turns to see a bright smile on Julie’s face. She grabs his hand and drags him toward Luke and Reggie. Just before Alex takes Reggie’s hand, Reggie’s phone goes off with a loud _ding_. 

“Dude, I thought we all agreed on turning our phones off!” Luke scolds him.

“Sorry, sorry! Kayla and I have been texting,” he tells them, fishing out the device. He smiles at the lit-up screen, “they’re here!” 

“That’s nice. You’ll get this back later,” Alex tells him, taking the phone from him. 

“Wh- Hey! Not cool,” Reggie pouts.

After putting it away, Alex takes Reggie’s hand in his own. Luke joins hands with Reggie and Julie as she speaks. 

“Okay, guys! We’re going to kill this! It’s our first show since The Orpheum, and now that you’re human, you can play like you did in the olden days!” Luke and Reggie snicker while Alex rolls his eyes. ”But seriously, please remember you can’t walk through me anymore and don’t trip on the cords.” 

“Oh, and remember we have to breathe now!” Reggie adds sternly. 

“Legends on three!” Luke begins the chant.

“1!”

“2!”

“3!”

“Legends!” Everyone says in sync, throwing up their hands. 

“Okay, you gotta get out there now!” Julie tells them, moving out of the way. 

They make a line, Alex first, so he can get up to his drumming platform quietly. Once on his stool, Alex turns to see Luke crawling behind the platform towards his guitar. He then watches as Reggie crouches beside his amp. He picks up his bass and places the strap around his neck. 

The minutes pass as the crowd waits with bated breath until, suddenly, a spotlight shines on Julie’s keyboard. She wasn’t even on the stage yet, and there’s a roar of applause. At the abundance of noise, Alex puts his earplugs in, thanking his past self for remembering them.

When she finally walks into the light and starts playing _Stand Tall,_ the crowd becomes quiet for her voice to echo through the venue. Alex knew he would have to keep his eyes open this time. This was it, finally coming in at the end of the chorus. 

When the lights shine on him, he smiles at Julie, who smiles back reassuringly. Once Reggie’s light is on and he’s playing, an enormous grin appears on his face as he searches the crowd. Luke’s light flickers as planned until his riff and voice bounce off the walls. The crowd cheers as the song picks up the pace.

When Alex stops drumming to sing his solo, he looks up to the rafters where Willie sits. Though he couldn’t see him because of the lights, the ghost immediately eases his mind. Once past the four-part harmony, Alex feels all the tension drain from his body. 

* * *

Willie knows Alex’s voice is Godsent, even though the drummer didn’t sing much. Alex, himself, is probably Godsent. The warmness that Willie felt whenever Alex was near was like nothing he’d felt known. Whenever he passes through Alex, Willie experiences intense liberation, nothing like the other lifers he’s gone through. 

Alex makes him feel _alive._

Willie couldn’t remember the sentiment of wanting to be with someone so much. Or someone wanting him. 

Willie snaps out of his trance as the crowd below him applauds, hooting and hollering before Julie begins to play the opening chords for _Edge Of Great_. When the chorus hits and the boys join in, a banner with the Julie and The Phantom’s logo unfurls behind Alex. This causes screams to erupt from the audience. Willie laughs at the reaction, as it's mostly middle-aged women hollering.

As the last chords of Edge Of Great fade away, Julie slides her mic off its stand and heads over to stand next to Luke. 

“Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming out tonight!” Julie says, waving at the crowd. The crowd responds accordingly, making her laugh. “Love the energy in here! Alright! Before the next song, we have some introductions!” 

Luke, Reggie, and Alex play a song, Julie dances along with it. After a moment, Willie recognizes it as _Basket Case_ by Green Day. Julie stops dancing to turn back to the crowd. 

“Meet our guitarist, Kas!” 

Luke stops playing. He asks the crowd, “how _you_ doing,” before strumming at his instrument once more. 

A couple more beats go by before Julie speaks again, “Meet our bassist Gee!”

Reggie stops strumming to wave at the crowd before picking at his chords again. 

“And last but not least!”

They stop playing unitedly. 

“Hey, I’m Xander.”

“And we will get back to that song later!” Luke tells the crowd.

Julie walks back to her keyboard, “This next song will be a throwback to the ’90s, _Now or Never_ by Sunset Curve!” 

More applause comes from the crowd as Alex counts the song in. 

After a ballad called _Wake Up_ is sung only by Julie, Willie wipes his tears hastily before _Finally Free_ plays. They then take a small break for water. At this time, Willie notices Alex's shirt had a few buttons come undone, and he barely comprehends what Luke is saying to the crowd. Willie’s shook when the audience goes wild as Reggie sings _Basket Case_. They then finish the show off with _Flying Solo_ and _Bright._

From the rafters, Willie feels the theater shaking. 

He claps and whoops along with the crowd.

The band leaves their instruments and comes forward to bow. After doing this twice, Willie sees Alex grinning up at him. On instinct, Willie beams back before watching Julie drag the blonde offstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forks while helping me with this sentence: Once on his stool, Alex turns to see Luke crawling behind the platform towards his guitar.  
> GET YO FUCKING DOG BITCH  
> it dont bite  
> YES IT DO
> 
> Thank you Forks I love you so <3  
> Also *drops this chapter and runs*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I will be updating every weekend!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely [Breezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_charlie) who's helping Beta this!  
> You can follow me on tumblr: [flowerbritts](https://flowerbritts.tumblr.com)  
> Join my JATP Server : [The Orpheum](https://discord.gg/vG56uBa4dH)  
> This is the playlist I listen to when I write this story, and I'm still adding to it! [alexs sadboy hours](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5A0TGYINmoX8Rzl8VYIuUV?si=pfd29GY4Tmyzqo2xDtHirw)


End file.
